Eagle In Flight
by Oneesan Neko
Summary: Fusion with The Sentinel, AU for both series. In a world where space colonies are nearing war with their home planet, one young man searches for his Guide, the other half of his soul.
1. Prolouge

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Prologue**

When 'Newtypes' first appeared among third generation colonists, the general reaction was shock. The colonists saw them as hope for the future. Newtype children were blessed with powerful mental gifts and bodies extremely well adapted to space and space flight. Their smaller stature and lighter, more agile build made zero-g movement easier, and their mental gifts allowed them to save themselves and others from many space and colony accidents.

The colonists loved them, but many of the people on Earth saw them as freaks and proof that humans were never meant for long term space habitation. In attempt to protect their children from Earth zealots the colonies formed the Ganymede Center, otherwise known as L1 XCC0412. Public schools routinely tested children for Newtype genetics. Those that tested positive were sent to Ganymede Center on full scholarship to study with their peers. As adults all Newtypes were given permanent quarters on Ganymede, regardless of other residences. In this large group situation it soon became apparent that different classes or types of Newtypes existed**: t**here were the telepaths and empaths whose gifts focused on sending and receiving mental projections**; **the psychokinetics, whose gifts allowed manipulation of objects with the mind**;** and there were the 'Sentinels'**. **

Sentinels displayed none of the usual mental gifts except for latent telepathy, but their physical senses were enhanced far beyond normal human capabilities. At around the age of ten Sentinels would begin to experience loss of control over these enhanced senses, resulting in sensory spikes and zones where they lost track of everything. Control was only regained by forming a psychic bond with a full telepath or empath who served as a constant baseline for their senses to revert to. In this role, the bonded telepath or empath was known as a 'Guide'. Those Sentinels who did not form a bond within several years of this critical point eventually had to be isolated for their own sake; and even then they eventually overloaded on sensation and went insane. Sometimes they even ended up killing themselves. Unbonded Sentinels seldom made it past the age of twenty-five with their faculties intact, and many succumbed even sooner.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Chapter 1**

All of the colonies knew of Quatre Winner's annual tour. Once a year, the youngest son and heir of Winner Enterprises flew to every colony where the Winner family owned property. He toured plants, checked on the local economy and oversaw testing of young people for admission to Ganymede.

This annual event included a faire and presented a chance for children that did not attend public school to gain entrance to the elite center. Families saved all year for the chance to attend the faire itself, though the testing itself was free. The very thought of joining Mr. Winner on his journey was something children dreamed of.

Heero Yuy felt like the children were not aware of what it was they were missing. If they were aware they would run screaming the other way rather then join up with this mad house. He winced suddenly as his hearing spiked. As a Newtype Sentinel Heero had lived at Ganymede Center since he was five years old. This year he had agreed to leave it in order to accompany Quatre and several of his other friends on the yearly tour. Thus far it had been hell. The constant traveling and changing of his normal environment compounded by his unbonded state was wreaking havoc on his senses. Quatre was an empath and he had been trying to help, but what relief he could give was fleeting. He was so busy with other business Heero couldn't ask for more of his time. Trowa and Wufei, their other friends, were also doing what they could to assist both Quatre and Heero. But now all he wanted was to go back to Ganymede and resume the search for his Guide.

* * *

Quatre sighed softly to Trowa as he walked past Heero's quarters on the _Andante_, "Any luck with Heero? I know this is hard for him but that's no reason to lock himself in his quarters whenever possible. I haven't seen him in the mess hall for days."

Trowa shook his head and walked up along side Quatre, trailing his hand along the pale blue wall, "I think the spikes are getting worse. He seemed fairly stable when we left Ganymede but the last few times I've seen him he's complained of a headache. Once he told me that Iria's baby was driving him crazy."

"But the baby's in a sound shielded room. To hear through that . . ." Quatre shook his head, "Why hasn't he said anything to me?" He twisted his face into a frown, and started to turn around, heading back down the corridor to Heero's quarters.

Trowa held out his hand to stop him, "He knows how busy you are with the tour. He doesn't want to disturb you. Plus, well . . . he just doesn't like to talk about himself, much less complain."

"What am I supposed to do?" Quatre asked, stopping and walking back up to Trowa's side, "I've been using my empathy to stabilize his senses for him but I know it's not doing nearly enough. He seemed to be doing so well back on Ganymede. Startlingly so, for an unbonded Sentinel of his age."

"He was also hardly leaving his room except for meals and adult training courses. I doubt he was doing as well as he pretended. So, add already unstable senses to suddenly being in a strange and crowded place. His stress levels are probably through the roof and the more stressed he gets the more his control slips." Trowa nodded his head, slipped his hand behind Quatre's back and lead him down the corridor, "It's a viscous cycle. And don't you have a meeting soon?"

Quatre sighed once more. "Yes, and you're right, of course. But this is our last stop, the L2 cluster, and then it's only a five-day journey back to Ganymede. There's also a Ganymede branch office on L2 RC54VH9 where we could spend the layover after the Faire opens if he wants." Quatre looked up, a smile on his face.

Trowa smirked and shook his head, "I'll mention it to him. Probably the quietness of the Sentinel quarters will appeal to him and L2 RC54VH9 is one of the nicer colonies in the cluster. The Faire is on L2 G117L66, but intercolony shuttle is fast," Trowa stopped walking and removed his hand, "Well, I'll mention it to him. See you after dinner."

"See you," Quatre laughed and continued down the corridor, "Now if only the board meeting could be as pleasant."

* * *

Heero looked up from his book suddenly and removed the headphones from his ears, "Come in, Trowa."

Trowa smirked and entered the room, "You do that just to be a bastard, don't you?" He said, gazing around at the sparsely decorated, sparkling neat room.

"Hm?" Heero set his book on the table, and then placed the headphones on top of it.

"Announce who's at the door before they even knock."

"Sometimes. Today I just didn't want to hear you knock."

"That bad?" Trowa shook his head, "You could just tell us these things straight out." He walked over to Heero and ran a soothing hand across his arm.

"Hn." Heero closed his eyes, relaxing beneath the touch.

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to. Quatre suggested that we spend the L2 layover at L2 RC54VH9. The cluster Ganymede branch office is there and they would have Sentinel quarters," Trowa quirked an eyebrow, stepping back, "Interested?"

Heero opened his eyes lip quirking wearily, "Yes, aren't you?"

Trowa nodded quickly, "Ready for shielded quarters? Of course. I've been holding shields day and night for how many weeks now? They're starting to get seriously frayed, but I don't dare take them down long enough to rebuild them. I don't know how Quatre handles it."

"He's an empath, not a telepath. It's not as vital that he keep shields up constantly. And I rather suspect that he has been using the time while he has been inside my shields realigning my senses to rebuild his own shields."

"Probably," Trowa shook his head, a slight smile on his lips, "Devious little thing. Is there anything you need?"

"No." Heero canted his head, "Is Wufei coming to L2 RC54VH9 with us?"

"Don't know. I haven't talked to him yet." Trowa paused for a moment, lips pursed, "Probably. You know he's only coming along because Quatre needed a bodyguard."

Heero snorted, "And because Quatre used those damn eyes of his."

Trowa's lip quirked, "Naturally. Are you joining Quatre and I after dinner?"

"Maybe." Heero picked his book back up, and resettled the headphones on his ears.

Trowa walked over to the door, "Right. See you at 1900. Bye" The door swung shut behind him.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, though Quatre smiled brightly when Heero showed up in the mess hall for the first time that week. Afterwards the four of them met up outside the mess hall and headed down the corridors to Quatre's personal quarters.

Quatre smiled brightly as he opened the door to his quarters, "Come on in guys. It's been so long since we had the chance to meet and talk and I figure today is as good a time as any right?"

"It is not terrible at least," Wufei smirked, "Although your planning has clearly deteriorated with time. An e-mail message, really? Whatever happened to sneaking around at all times of the day and night to deliver each message personally?"

"It met with the indomitable force of time," Quatre reclined on a pile of cushions, "I had three different meetings yesterday and my free time was spent arranging for testing at some of the L2 orphanages. Why I ever agreed to do work for Ganymede in addition to my business as Father's heir I will never know."

"You like to stay busy," Trowa was curled into some unfathomable contortion on the floor, though he seemed to be comfortable, "And Ganymede is very important to all of us. With all this new unrest stirring between Earth and the colonies you felt that taking a more personal stand was advisable."

"Did I actually say that or are you making things up, Trowa?" Quatre stared at him oddly, "And please straighten out. You're making my back hurt just looking at you," turning to the fourth member of their party he smiled, "How about you Heero? Any smart ass comments for the one paying for your trip out here?"

"Hn. Do I look like an idiot? If I say something I may just find myself stranded somewhere only marginally habitable. Unlike Trowa I don't necessarily prove advantageous to have . . ." Heero suddenly stopped and bit down hard on his lip.

"Heero?" Quatre stared at him, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a little spike . . ." Heero turned his head to the side and glanced down as if embarrassed.

"Just a little spike? Heero!" Quatre rolled over and crawled over to where Heero was sitting on the floor. Reaching out, he pushed up the sleeve of Heero's shirt, "Just a little spike my ass! You're reacting to your clothing! I can see the rash! You need to tell me these things so I can help you. How long have you been spiking?"

Heero turned his head back and glared, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. How long?" Quatre glared right back.

"Most of the evening. I shouldn't have gone to the mess hall," Heero pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down and stood up, then swayed as his vision suddenly spiked, zooming in on the fibers of Quatre's shirt.

Trowa grabbed Heero's arm, "Are you going back to your quarters or do you want Quatre to help you?"

Heero straightened and yanked his arm back, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I repeat: are you going back to your quarters or do you want Quatre to help you?" Trowa added his own glare to Quatre's.

"I'll just . . ." Heero suddenly swayed again as his hearing spiked, the noise of the ship overwhelming him and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Both then," Trowa picked Heero up, "Hang on. Quatre?"

Quatre opened the door and gestured in front of him, "Go."

Wufei led the way as they headed out into the corridors.


	3. Chapter 2

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 2**

"We have arrived at L2 G117L66. Please stand by for disembarking."

Heero glared at the wall speaker in the corner of the room. He would not be getting off here, he would wait on the ship until his friends returned and they went to L2 RC54VH9 for the duration of the Faire. He might not have minded this, were it not for the fact that he was not staying on board solely of his own intent. No, he had been ordered by his well meaning but oh so dead friends to remain on board the _Andante_ until they arrived at L2 RC54VH9. He understood their reasoning: the spike three days ago had scared them, not that it had been particularly spectacular but it was probably the worst one that had happened in their presence. This did not change the fact that he was . . . forcibly confined to the ship, but it made it more understandable. Heero sighed, reached over to the bedside table, grabbed his noise reducing headphones and sat down at the desktop monitor, opening the flight simulation for a commercial CS 128 shuttle. Maybe he could work on his license qualifications while he waited. He couldn't take the test until he got back to Ganymede but the practice simulations were pretty good, if not as intensive as a full simulation suite.

* * *

". . . And I welcome you to the Winner Yearly Faire 198. Have fun!" Quatre smiled at the crowds as he ended his speech before turning and walking off the stage to where Trowa and Wufei were waiting. Handing his earpiece and microphone to a stage hand he smiled once more, "Let's head back to the ship. I don't need to make another appearance until the closing ceremonies and we promised Heero we would leave as soon as possible."

"Then let us go. I know Heero isn't the only one looking forward to our stay on L2 RC54VH9." Wufei smirked, "Also, the sooner we get you out of this crowd the safer."

Quatre pursed his lips and blew softly, "I know, I know, but I really do think you all are taking this far too seriously. It's not as if whoever made those threats against the center would come after me."

Trowa glared, "And why wouldn't they come after you? Quatre Winner and his annual tour are practically the biggest symbol of Ganymede Center there is, at least to the average person. All of which means that you are highly recognizable. So come on."

Trowa and Wufei moved to sandwich Quatre between them before walking back towards the ship to collect Heero for the trip to L2 RC54VH9.

* * *

Heero paused the simulation looked up at the sound of a knock on his door, "Yes?"

"It's Quatre. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. One minute."

Heero quickly exited the simulation and put the computer in on standby. Walking over to the bed he shoved the headphones into his duffel with the other things he was taking with him, grabbed the case containing his personal computer and headed for the door. Triggering the release he stepped out into the hallway where Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were waiting.

"We're leaving now?" Heero tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, "How are we getting there?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Quatre smiled, grabbing Heero with one hand and Trowa with the other, "I've hired a shuttle and pilot from the L2 transport division. They're waiting for us over at launch bay three."

Quatre started down the hall, dragging both of them behind him. Wufei groaned, and bent to pick up the bags left lying in the hallway.

Heero frowned, "A pilot? Is that really necessary?" he asked, as he frantically attempted to keep up with Quatre's quick pace.

"In this case I think it is. None of us is really in any shape to fly and it would have taken much longer to get a shuttle rental than it did to hire a pilot with his own shuttle." Quatre released Heero's hand and signaled the guard to open the ships doors, "Close them behind us, please." He walked out the doors, into the docking bay.

Heero and Wufei followed Quatre and Trowa out of the ship, bags in their hands. A quick walk across the bay to the catwalks, then down two levels and across one to launch bay three and they were at the L2 transport desk.

Quatre released Trowa at last and walked up to the desk, "Winner, I hired a shuttle for a hop to L2 RC54VH9?"

The receptionist looked at her screen for a moment, entered some data and nodded, "Black ship over to the right, slot A-27."

Quatre blinked, "That's not an inter-colony hopper, that's a full space lane qualified shuttle."

The receptionist smiled, "Yeah, he normally doesn't do inter-colony stuff but he was the only one available on such short notice. Don't worry about it, the pilot's a great guy, he doesn't really mind."

Quatre nodded, "Okay, if you're sure. Thanks." Turning to the others he smiled, "Well then, come on!"

Quatre set out across the bay to the indicated slot, with its jet black occupant in his sights. Trowa stopped for a minute to grab his bags from Wufei and then followed closely behind. Wufei followed behind Heero, who was lagging slightly, his head spinning. Upon reaching the ship, Quatre walked up to the hatch and pushed the entry request button.

"Yes?" The pilot walked out: a slender, male figure clad in a black jumpsuit, "How may I help you?"

Quatre smiled, "Winner Party? The receptionist indicated that you were the one who would take us?"

"Yes, I am. Come onboard." He gestured to the open hatch.

Wufei and Heero arrived at the ship just then and turned to follow Quatre up the ramp. As they passed the pilot, Heero suddenly stopped.

"Guide."

The other three immediately turned to face him.

"Heero?" Quatre asked.

Heero walked up to the pilot and sniffed at his neck, then raised his face to stare the pilot in the eyes. "My Guide."

Wufei frowned, and turned to the pilot. "Stay still for a moment."

"Planning on it."

Wufei turned to Heero, "Heero, none of us will take him away from you, but we need to go onboard the ship now. To do that you will have to step away from him for a moment or two. I promise he will not run away."

Heero snarled softly, then stopped for a second and closed his eyes, "Acceptable." He turned and followed Trowa the rest of the way onto the ship.

Wufei returned his gaze to the pilot, "I understand if you are upset, but this must be figured out now. Will you join us?"

The pilot nodded, "He's a Sentinel?"

"Yes. Come, we will sort this all out."

* * *

The five young men gathered in the passenger area of the ship, sitting around the table in the lounge/eating area. A minute passed, and then Quatre began the conversation.

"Well, as you might have guessed, Heero here is a Sentinel." He paused for a moment, and frowned slightly, "And you are apparently a Guide potential. His Guide . . . um, what is your name?"

"Duo, my name is Duo. Are you sure about this? Aren't guides supposed to be telepaths, or empaths? Because I've never noticed anything like that and I really think I would have. So isn't it possible he just . . . made a mistake?" the pilot, now identified as Duo chattered nervously.

Quatre smiled at him, and shook his head, "Doubtful, and definitely not after he made eye contact. Those telepaths and empaths with Guide potential emit certain pheromones that are very distinctive. And if you weren't his Guide, he would have known as soon as he made eye contact. You are a Guide potential, and more specifically you are Heero's Guide. There are no ifs about it."

"No!" Duo exploded, "No, I can't be a Guide, I just . . . can't." He stood up and started for the door, "I'll get you to your destination, and then you'll leave me alone, okay?"

"Stop!" Heero's voice cut across the room as he sprung from his seat and dashed across the room to grab Duo around the waist, "Don't leave." His voice softened and he sat down on the floor, pulling Duo to sit on his lap.

"How do you know you're not a Guide?" Trowa asked, "Have you ever been tested?"

"I," Duo struggled for a moment against Heero's grasp, then settled down, glaring fiercely, "No I've never been tested, there was never the opportunity when I was young enough."

"So, how do you know you're not a telepath or an empath, a Guide? You have a Newtype body structure, it's perfectly reasonable that you have the gifts as well." Trowa's voice was calm and soft.

"But . . ." Duo stammered, then sighed and slumped back. Heero drew him further onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder, concentrating on sending calming feelings through the nascent bond.

"It's really not that bad Duo," Heero insisted. "You may be a little older than usual, but it's not unheard of and you'll get the best training possible. I won't let them hurt you; you have nothing to be afraid of . . ."

"And what about my life, my ship, those sorts of things? I can't just pick up my life and leave!" Duo batted away Heero's hand as it began to stroke his arm softly, then slid out of his grip to sit on the floor in front of him. "I can't, really."

"I'm sorry Duo," Trowa knelt facing him, "But there really isn't any other way. We'll let you have some time to think, but you know what you need to do." He stood, "We need to get underway. Duo, it's your ship. Heero, you're staying in the back. Give him some space."

Heero nodded and stood, walking back to his chair and strapping in for launch. Duo also stood and walked out the forward door into the cockpit. Moments later, his voice came over the intercom.

"Ship will be launching in five minutes. All passengers must be in their seats with the belts fastened. Ship will be launching in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 3

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 3**

Heero spent the brief flight from L2 G117L66 to L2 RC54VH9 sitting stiffly in his seat, glaring at the door that separated the open passengers bay from the cockpit. Logically he understood that Trowa was right in that his guide, Duo, needed some time away from him to process things. If they were in the same room there would be no way he could keep from staring, straining, wanting to touch, and that would make his Guide even more upset. But still . . . his Guide! He had found him, after all this time and Trowa was keeping them apart . . . he snarled softly.

"No, Heero. I know you want to but leave him alone. We'll be at the colony soon, and I'll make sure he comes to the Ganymede offices with us but if you were with him you'd just distract him." Trowa sighed and rubbed gently at the bridge of his nose. Talking Heero down when he went into Sentinel overdrive was always a long and tiresome process. Sentinels were highly territorial and protective, particularly of their Guides and stress or extreme emotion could send them into states where their higher reasoning stopped inhibiting these drives. Heero normally had excellent control, being of a naturally calm temperament but the stress of the last few weeks, combined with this very public 'rejection' by his Guide . . . He was wound tighter than a clock-spring, barely holding on to control.

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder and leaned across him towards Heero. "Heero, it's fine really. We'll be at L2 RC54VH9 soon and then we'll all sit down and figure this out. He's not going to leave you, I swear."

Heero turned away from the door for a second to glare at Quatre, grumbling low in his chest.

"Okay fine. Just hold on okay? We're nearly there," Quatre smiled brightly despite the glower aimed at him.

"Ship will be landing in five minutes. All passengers should return to their seats and fasten the safety belts. Ship will be landing in five minutes."

* * *

Duo stood up and walked to the door from the cockpit to the passenger bay. As soon as he walked through his passengers would have him out the door and on the way to wherever they were headed. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, being a Newtype wasn't that bad, in fact it was the sort of thing children dreamed about. On the other hand, he had a life, a job and ship. To give that all up and become Guide to a Sentinel meant forging a bond as deep and meaningful as marriage, a bond that was for life. Duo sighed, shook his head and opened the door.

* * *

"Duo!" Quatre leapt out of his seat and ran towards the door as it opened, "I know we have some things we need to talk about. Please come with us? We're heading for the local Ganymede branch office, they'll have someplace we can all sit down in private."

"Um," Duo looked nervously at them, "What about my ship? I'm not going to just leave it here."

"Don't worry about it." Quatre smiled, "I'll pay the docking fees and we can pick it back up on our way off colony. Everything will be fine."

"Umm, well," Duo stammered, still unsure.

"Come." Heero stood and walked over to him, placing his hand on his arm. "If Quatre says it will be fine it will be. We need to sort this out, my Guide. I'm not letting you go, but I don't want to ruin your life either. Please."

Duo nodded once, "Okay, I'll come. You go sort out the docking fees and I'll close up the ship."

Heero frowned, "Quatre and Trowa will take care of it. Wufei will go with them. I will stay with you until they come back."

"Okay." Duo gestured toward the door, "Everybody out, I need to lock up."

Trowa and Quatre headed towards the docking office with Wufei behind them scanning the area for signs of danger. Heero stood beside the ship, attention focused on his Guide as he went about the lockdown procedures for his ship.

Heero's total concentration could probably be credited for the fact that he spotted the glint of light only milliseconds before Wufei and that neither of them had time to knock Quatre to the ground before the sharp crack of a gunshot rang through the receiving bay.

Trowa's instincts were on the mark as he launched himself at Quatre, knocking both of them to the ground. The move saved Quatre's life, but the bullet had been launched from above and went through Trowa's arm to lodge itself in Quatre's hip.

Heero and Wufei were instantly on the move. Heero grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him over to where Quatre and Trowa were lying. Wufei took off across the bay to where he had seen the light glinting on top of a shuttle. As Wufei and the bay's security personal tracked the shooter Heero knelt down beside Quatre and Trowa on the bay floor. Taking off Quatre's belt, he wrapped it tightly around Trowa's arm to stop the bleeding. Then he leaned over and began applying pressure to the wound in Quatre's hip.

"Call for an ambulance." Heero's command to Duo was short and to the point. He could feel himself starting to zone on the blood as it absorbed all his senses on one point. "Hurry."

Duo pulled out his personal communicator and called colony emergency services to request an ambulance. He then turned to Heero and reported, "Okay, done. What else needs to happen?" When Heero didn't respond he leaned over and put his hand on Heero's shoulder, "Heero?"

Just then the ambulance crew arrived, toting stretchers into the bay. They stopped beside them and lifted Trowa onto one of the stretchers. They nodded approvingly at the belt strapped to the wound. They went to lift Quatre only to find that Heero wouldn't let go of him.

"Hey, it's all right, we're here, you can let go now," one of the medics attempted to reason with him. When that didn't work they turned to Duo, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's a Sentinel, maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Shit, probably zoned. Where's his Guide?"

"He says I am, but we just met," Duo sighed with frustration. "His other friend went after the shooter I think but maybe if I can find him he would know what to do."

"Stay here. You're his Guide, you can bring him around. It's much safer than attempting to startle him awake or using chemical methods."

"But how? I'm not trained for any of this stuff. I'm only here because he insists that I am his Guide. What if I break him or something?" Duo glared at the man while absentmindedly twitching the end of his braid with one hand.

"It's okay. Look, my little sister's a Guide so I'm going to talk you through this. Then the two of you can get to the branch office and get things sorted out, okay?" a medic stood up, leaving the others to tend to Trowa, "Now I want you to walk over there and put one hand on each of his shoulders," Duo did as instructed, "Good, just like that. Now talk to him. Ask him to wake up, or come back. Be calm, but firm, he'll hear you."

"Okay. Heero? Man, I need you to come back now. Quatre's hurt I know, but the medics are here now and they can't take him until you let go of him. Come on. Wake up now so the nice men can help your friends. Come on buddy."

Heero groaned and opened his eyes. Disoriented, he raised his hands to his face and found them covered with blood. This instantly reminded him where he was, "Quatre! I oh . . ."

Duo stood up straight and removed his hands from Heero's shoulders, "He'll be fine. The ambulance is here now but they need you to move so they can help Quatre, so why don't you stand up, okay?"

Heero nodded his head and slowly stood, "Okay. What happened? I could feel myself zoning and then . . ."

"You zoned and then the nice ambulance worker helped me bring you around. Now he's helping Quatre." Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, "You should go with him. Your other friend, Wufei wasn't it? He's off chasing the bad guys. I'll stay here with my ship so I'm not in your hair. I'll stay and wait for you don't worry; but let's face it, I don't even know any of you really. I'd just be in the way anywhere else."

Heero growled softly and turned to face him, the hand falling of his shoulder as he turned, "No, my Guide, you will not stay here. We will both go to the hospital, make sure Quatre and Trowa are being taken care of and then we will go the Ganymede offices on this colony." He turned to the ambulance crew, "We have to get the ship taken care of and arrange for a message to be left for my other friend. Is it okay if we catch a transport to the hospital in a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course. There really isn't any spare room in the ambulance any way." One of the medics came forward with a clipboard, "If we could have some basic information about your friends first, however, it would be very helpful

"Of course," he pointed to Trowa, "Trowa Barton. Twenty-three years old. Telepath. No known allergies." Turning, he pointed to Quatre, "Quatre Winner. Twenty-two years old. Empath. Allergic to chocolate."

The medic nodded, "Thank you. That is enough for now but someone will need to come to the hospital as soon as possible and fill out more information. We are going to Shady Grove Medical Center."

"Thank you," Heero turned to Duo, "We will go back to the ship and clean up, then go pay for a berth and go to the hospital."

Duo nodded, "Okay." He walked back to the ship and began typing in the series of codes to unlock it. A minute or two later Heero came on board and joined him, walking inside as soon as the doors opened.

"You're fine, but I need to wash up." Heero whispered in Duo's ear as he passed by. "Bring the black duffle from out side the ship to the bathroom? I need to wash up quick before I touch anything, and my clothes . . ." Heero made a vague gesture at his blood spotted clothes before walking into the bathroom and beginning to clean his hands and arms.

Duo reached outside the ship to where everyone had left their bags while going to get the ship berthed. After dragging all the bags into the ship he grabbed the black duffel and headed to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited until it opened before he passed the bag inside. "Here." He then walked back to his personal quarters onboard the ship and grabbed a couple of things to add to his own bag. He took them out to the front and found Heero waiting, bag in hand. "One second," he quickly shoved the items into his own duffel, closed it and tossed the strap over his shoulder. "Okay, lets go."

They got off the ship and walked over to the docking office, where they paid for the ship to be kept for the immediate future and left a message for Wufei to find them at Shady Grove Medical Center. They then walked out the front and hailed a transport to take them to the Medical Center.


	5. Chapter 4

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 4**

It took almost twenty minutes to get the ship taken care of and catch a ride to the medical center. By the time they walked into the emergency wing Heero was frustrated and worried beyond belief. Walking up to the desk with Duo trailing behind him, he inquired after his friends.

"They're being processed right now," he was told. "The duty physician will contact us when they are done. If they need any surgery it could be a bit. In the mean time if you could fill out some paperwork . . ." The nurse handed him a clipboard and two packets of papers. "I'll call you as soon as I receive word on their conditions."

Grumbling softly under his breath Heero walked over to the seating area, zooming in on two empty chairs placed next to each other. Taking one, he gestured for Duo to take the one next to him. He filled out the paperwork quickly and meticulously then tapped it once and stood to take it to the desk. When he returned to his seat he closed his eyes and waiting patiently for the call.

* * *

"Persons for Trowa Barton?" The call came from one of the doorways, where an emergency room nurse was standing.

Heero stood and grabbed Duo's hand. "Here," he said, walking over to the doorway, Duo trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"He's through now. We've placed him a room and you can go back now." The nurse gestured down the hallway, which lead into the hospital proper. "Elevators are at the end of the hall way, on the left. Mr. Barton is in room 307. He may only have one visitor for now please.

Heero nodded, "Thank you. Do you know anything about the young man that was brought in with him, Quatre Winner?"

The nurse shook his head, "No, would you like me to find out?" he pointed toward the emergency room reception desk, "I can leave a message at the desk for you."

"Thank You." Heero turned to Duo, tugging slightly at his hand. "Let's go. You can wait outside the room."

"Or I could wait here. It would be just as easy." Duo tried to unclasp his hand from Heero's, meeting with only minimal success. "It's really not necessary that I follow you everywhere."

Heero growled, "You are not going out of my sight. It's not that I don't trust you, but right now . . ." He tugged once more at Duo's hand. "Come on. I want to see him."

Duo shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "All right then," he finally freed his hand from Heero's grip and stuck it in his pocket, "Lead the way."

Heero took off down the hall, Duo trailing behind, head down, and hands in pockets.

* * *

Once they got up to the third floor, locating Trowa's room was accomplished without to much hassle, thanks to clearly labeled signs posted at each corridor intersection. Once they arrived, Duo took up a stance just to the left of the door, leaning against a wall, while Heero went in.

Heero walked into the room. Looking around he discovered it was a double, with Trowa being in the bed farthest from the door, and the other bed currently unoccupied. Walking up to Trowa's bed he smiled, "Hi Trowa."

Trowa's eyes flickered open, blinking at the light in the room, "Hey Heero, any news on Quatre?"

Heero shook his head, "None yet. I am hoping to hear something once we go back down. I'll try to get him transferred to your room, okay?" He smiled.

Trowa blinked again. "That would be great. I guess I'll see you then." He yawned, "Now shoo. I need my beauty sleep."

Heero shook his head and walked out of the room. Collecting Duo he headed back towards the elevator and the first floor.

* * *

When they came back down from visiting Trowa Wufei was waiting for them in the lobby of the emergency section. Heero made sure Duo was seated, then nodded to Wufei and gestured him over to a corner where they could talk somewhat privately.

"Any luck?" Heero whispered, placing a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei growled softly, and shook his head. "No. Unfortunately I was unable to track the shooter beyond the outer doors of the spaceport. I am sorry"

Heero sighed, "It's alright. Go take a seat; I need to see what the report is on Quatre." He gestured Wufei into a seat beside Duo, then walked over to the desk

The note at the desk revealed that Quatre was in surgery to remove the bullet from his hip and would likely be done in twenty minutes or so. It was time stamped from 10 minutes ago, and the nurse at the desk informed him that Quatre would likely be in recovery for an additional half an hour after surgery was finished. After receiving this information, Heero walked back over to Wufei and Duo.

Wufei looked up at him. "Well?"

Heero frowned, "It will likely be another forty minutes before he is ready to be moved to a room. Some one needs to go and inform the Ganymede offices of the delay."

Wufei stared at him. "You haven't called them yet? You, our own dear Mr. Efficiency haven't called to report what has happened?"

Heero snarled. "I've been busy, okay?"

Wufei nodded, "Fine. I'll go report in, and you can see to Quatre. Is it possible to have him and Trowa in the same room?"

Heero shrugged "I hope so."

"Try. Explain the situation to the hospital; I'll be back in an hour to stand guard over Quatre." Wufei walked out of the medical center, heading towards the railway. The offices were actually pretty close, but he needed to save time wherever possible.

* * *

Wufei arrived in one hour on the dot, just as visiting hours closed for the night. Heero had already explained the situation to the hospital staff, who had agreed to place Quatre and Trowa in the same room, and to allow Wufei to stand guard. Unfortunately, by the time Wufei arrived in a Ganymede chauffeured car, Heero was barely hanging on. His senses were all over the place, and he clung tightly to Duo. This continued all through the ride across the colony to the Ganymede offices; Heero taking even, measured breaths with his eyes tightly closed. By the time they arrived he was mostly back to himself, walking up to the door unaided and reporting to the front desk that he had arrived. He had barely done so when an odd figure walked through the doors of the reception area.

"Heero my boy we have been expecting you. And this is your Guide of course; I believe Wufei said his name is Duo?"

Heero started, blinking once and reaching back to grab Duo's hand. "Doctor J. I was not aware you were on this colony."

"G and I were nearby and decided to come over when we heard you would be stopping here in case you needed him. You've always responded well to his mind touch."

Heero bobbed his head in agreement. "Thank you for that consideration; I had been having some difficulties but if you've talked to Wufei you know that. As for the other . . . Yes, this is my Guide, Duo. Duo, this is the senior sentinel trainer at Ganymede. We call him Dr. J."

J's craggy face broke into a grin, "Well Duo it is a pleasure to meet you. Who was your training master? You weren't one of G's or I would recognize you."

Duo starred at him, eyes wide, unblinking.

J looked at him, mouth twitching into a frown, "Well boy, speak up."

Duo glared at him, "What's it to you?" He growled softly at the back of his throat.

Heero walked up to him, placing his arms on his shoulders. "Mine, calm down. J doesn't mean anything by it; it is a fairly standard question . . ."

Duo shifted his glare to point at Heero. "Yours? Since when am I yours? I may have agreed to sit down and listed and you explain yourselves, and even to testing if you insist, but that doesn't make me yours."

Heero frowned. "You are my Guide. I can't change that. I thought you had accepted it. You brought me around, and you've been allowing me . . ."

"As upset as you were, I wasn't going to leave you alone. You needed help and I could provide it. That doesn't grant you some indelible right to my personage." Duo's glare intensified, and his lips were forming a definite frown.

Heero sighed. "Okay. Look, why don't you let them take you to a room. I need to talk to J for a bit. In the morning you can talk to G, who is in charge of specialized Guide training. He can test you and arrange for training. Will you allow at least that much?"

Duo sighed. "Okay, fine." He crossed his arms. "As long as it's clear that I'm not agreeing to anything." He sighed again. "I guess I will see you in the morning."

Duo turned to the front desk where the secretary nodded to him and gestured to a door. "Room 257, up one level and to the right," he said.

* * *

Heero closed his eyes for a second and tracked Duo as he moved across the second floor. He sighed softly and then opened his eyes.

J looked as his pupil softly. "He is untrained?"

"Untrained? Yes and as you saw, resistant to the entire idea that he is a Guide, much less my Guide." Heero shook his head, "At least he has agreed to receive training now. Before, he was refusing even that intrusion on his life." Heero stared at the ceiling, tracking his Guide's movement through the quarters he had been assigned. "I just have to hope now."

J rested his real hand gently on Heero's shoulder, "He'll come around. He likes you."

Heero shook his head, "Gods I hope so. And I'm not telling him about the connecting door, or even that my being next door is anything but coincidence."

J smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell G he has a new student."

* * *

Duo walked down the hallway of the second floor, stopping when he reached room 257. Looking at the door he could see not visible lock. Frowning he reached out and twisted the handle.

"Hello resident. Please clearly state your name for voiceprint lock."

Duo blinked. That was interesting, but he supposed . . . "Duo Maxwell."

The door clicked open beneath his hand, as the voice announced, "Voiceprint registered. To gain access to this room for the duration of your stay, state your name to unlock the door."

Duo nodded absentmindedly and walked in. Looking around the room he found it looked like a very nice hotel room. The main room held a sofa and television and behind a wall screen there was a double bed and a small table. A doorway to the side led to a small kitchenette with a bar overlooking the room. Another door led to the bathroom while the third was locked. He sighed and walked over to the bed to collapse.

Lying on his back, Duo thought back over the events of the day. From meeting his new clients, to the sudden shooting, and now here he was, relaxing in a room at a Ganymede office after being declared a Guide. He had even agreed to meet with a Guide trainer. He wasn't sure what was happening but Heero had asked and damn it, he liked the guy.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled one pillow over his head. He would think about it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Chapter 5**

Duo awoke to a loud, repetitive pounding. It took him a moment to realize the sound was that of someone at the door. Groggily shaking his head, he began climbing out of bed.

"What is it?" He called to the person at the door.

"You mean who," a voice answered. "It's Heero. May I come in?"

"Give me a moment or two," Duo replied, making his way over to the door and unlocking it. "Okay, you can come in."

"Thank you." Heero opened the door and stepped into the room. "I hope you slept well. I thought I would fill you in on what would be happening today."

Duo blinked once as a surprisingly soft hand brushed across his cheek and Heero leaned closer to him, nostrils flaring briefly. Glaring he stepped away from Heero and rubbed a hand across his cheek.

"Thank you, I guess. I would like to know what is going to happen . . . as long as they're not going to force me to do anything." Duo frowned softly for a moment, eyes flaring briefly with anger.

Heero stepped back as well, eyes sad. "He won't force you to do anything, mi- . . . Duo. He will probably simply treat you as they would a newly bonded guide, or a person with just awakening gifts. G is very good, a powerful telepath, and an excellent trainer from all I hear. At least listen to him and allow the training of your gifts."

Duo stared at him. "And what about the other stuff? The stuff that doesn't have anything to do with my gifts?"

Heero sighed. "It would greatly please me if you would agree to be my guide, but neither he nor I will force you to accept that aspect. In matters to do with guiding a sentinel I simply ask that you listen to what he has to say."

Duo nodded. "I can do that. What are you going to do while I'm in training? I may not want to be your guide full time, but I saw you yesterday. You were a mess."

Heero smiled softly at this sign that his guide at least cared and that his behavior yesterday hadn't been just fluke. "I will probably stay in my room and wait for Wufei to be relieved by the guards the center was arranging for. Once he has gotten some sleep he and I may go over to visit Quatre and Trowa. Then he will probably spend the evening tracking down leads on who may have ordered the shooting while I stay in my room." The unsaid 'And wait for you to come back' passed between them.

Duo smiled and laughed, "You need a life man. Come see me this evening and we can talk. I would like to get to know you, so if I . . ."

Heero's eyes softened for a moment before saying, "I'd like that." His brain was racing as he said it though. 'So if he what? So if he stays? Oh, please let that word have been stay.'

Duo's voice intruded on Heero's musings. "So man, you were going to tell me the plan for today, right? Spill."

Heero pulled himself back to the here and now. "Hn. G will arrive at about 0800 and take you to the testing labs. There you will undergo the procedures all new Ganymede students undergo to determine the strength and type of your gifts. The tests will take most of the morning and afternoon, with a break for lunch. Sometime in the late afternoon the two of you will go up to the fourth floor, where you will sit down and make up a training schedule designed to bring you up to basic competence in your powers over the course of the next year. If you decide to accept the Guide training he has to offer, those will be an additional course you will take during that time. After you have achieved this level there are other, optional things you can study at the center itself, under other instructors."

"A year! I can't just drop my life for a whole year. What about my job, my apartment, my friends?" Duo shouted. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Duo, it normally takes all of middle and high school to receive this training. One year is the absolute minimum." Heero shook his head, "You can call your friends from the center and you have Sundays off. Someone will help you pack your apartment and move everything to the center. And as for your job, I thought you were self-employed. Sure it will be a setback, but if you have loyal customers . . ."

Duo growled, "I may be self employed, but I have a contract with the Sweepers for shipping work that I can't just back out on. I like my apartment and vid calls and one day a week are not the same as hangin' out with my friends."

Heero ran a hand through his hair. "Sweepers will give you time off for this. Their Captain, Howard, was a late blooming psychokinetic. They know the deal. You're an inner space shipping vehicle's Captain; you're away from your friends and your apartment for weeks at a time. Once a week visits are fairly frequent and if you like your apartment so much, find a way to keep it."

Duo walked up to Heero and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Apartment takes money. No job equals no money coming in. I'm stuck with whatever crappy excuse for an apartment they provide."

"On base housing is pretty nice, but I can see you're determined to be difficult." Heero closed his eyes for a moment. "Can you please state the rest of your objections more softly?"

"Fine." Duo said softly. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. It's just, a whole year . . ."

"Seems like a lot." Heero's lips quirked into a small smile, "But you're starting to come on line now; and if you don't get training by the end of a year you won't be able to work at all. Late bloomers are usually much more powerful than other potentials and they tend to come on line all at once, instead of gradually over the course of a few years. Can you see why I'm concerned?"

Duo ducked his head. "Yeah. Okay. You said this guy will show up at 0800 right? Now scram, I need to get ready."

Heero turned and walked out the door. Another crisis averted. Now if only he could get rid of this headache.

* * *

G wandered down the halls, tracking in on the feel of Heero's mind to locate which suite in the paired Sentinel – Guide quarters the pair had been given. Of course, he could have just asked the receptionist, but that would ruin his mystique. Ah, here they were. Walking up to the proper door he knocked twice, then stepped back to wait.

Duo had just finished braiding his still-damp hair when the knock came at his door. Standing, he walked towards the door while wrapping an elastic band around the end of his hair. "Who is it?"

G snorted. "Professor G. I'm here for one Duo Maxwell."

Duo opened the door, "Hi, I'm Duo."

G smiled at the young man before him, "Nice to meet you. Heero has told you what is going to happen, yes?"

"Yeah he did." Duo flicked his braid behind his back and stepped out to let the door close behind him. "So, which way?"

G started off down the hall heading left. "This way of course. Elevator to the basement is at the end of this hallway." He turned around, seeing that Duo had not moved. "Step sharp now. Don't want to get left behind."

Duo shook his head and started down the hallway after G, 'Man, this guy is . . . indescribable.'

* * *

Once in the basement, Duo followed G through a seemingly endless series of twists and turns, finally ending up at a plain metal door set into the wall. The sign on the door read "Testing", and G opened it to reveal a large bank of computers situated behind a chair with an electrode mesh lying across its back. A technician sat on a chair in front of the computers, typing something into the system.

G coughed softly and then spoke. "Alan we're here now. Is the system up?"

The technician spun his chair around, revealing a young man of about twenty-five. "Yes sir. If the young man could have a seat in this chair . . ." He walked over and lifted the electrode mesh off of the chair, gesturing for Duo to take a seat.

Duo walked over and sat down in the seat, leaning back slightly. The technician looked at his hair briefly and sighed. "Sir, could you please take your hair down so I can properly position the electrodes?"

Duo bolted upright. "Repeat that." He said, eyes making his displeasure quite known.

The technician took a step back and spoke, his voice faint. "Sir, I'm sorry, but in order to properly place the electrodes I need you to take your hair down. Some of them lie along the back of the head and base of the neck, and in order to position them properly I need your hair to be loose, as in not braided."

Duo glared, and then stood. "I'm only doing this because Heero asked me to, you understand. Whatever I may think of you, I respect him. But if you ever tell any one I did this, I'll hurt you." Glaring and muttering under his breath, he pulled the tie from the end of his braid and began unraveling the strands. Once he was done he walked back over to the chair and sat down, leaning back and flicking his hair over the seat back

Once he was seated the technician walked over behind him and began placing electrodes on his head. The mesh rested on top of the hair, with the electrodes threading down to rest on the skull and secured with conductive paste. It took almost twenty minutes to get them all secured, after which the technician stepped back for a moment. "Okay now the next couple of hours are going to be kind of boring. We're going to ask you to do a number of weird things and to respond to weird things done by other new types. We'll take a break for lunch and then we'll ask you to take some tests with the electrodes still attached. That will finish up around 1600 and then you'll go upstairs with the Professor and work out your training schedule. Okay?"

Duo nodded. "I think I understand."

The technician smiled. "Then let's go."

Over the next three hours Duo felt like his brain was being taken apart. It started with a whole ream of people that walked into the room one at a time. They would just stand there, and then suddenly something would happen. His head would hurt for a second and then a box would fly across the room. They would stare him in the eye and he would start hearing voices. Occasionally, nothing would happen, but those moments were rare. Then the slew of people stopped and G stood in front of him and told him to try and recapture those feelings, with startling results. Trying to recapture that moment before something flew resulted in a paper exploding into bits. Trying to recapture the voices lead to hearing G say something about telepathy, without his lips moving. By the time they stopped his head was aching, there was a pile of exploded bits on the floor in front of him, and he had learned more about telepathy than he had ever thought possible.

* * *

Lunch was a simple affair. It was served in the lab by a plain looking girl who he thought he recognized from the testing. Duo ate quickly and neatly, trying not to pull against the electrodes still glued to his head. After lunch was cleared away, a table was pulled up in front of him, and a thick packet was set down on it.

G placed his hand on the packet. "This is a copy of the standardized testing all Colonial students take upon their graduation from High School. He placed three pencils and an eraser beside the test. "The card is inside the front cover, you have four hours. Go."

Duo pulled the packet closer to him and opened it. Placing the answer card next to him, he verified that the format appeared the same as the one he had taken when he had graduated. Shaking his head he grabbed a pencil and began filling out the answers.

* * *

Three and a half hours later he pulled himself up from his focused daze and closed the test. G walked over to him. "Done already, boy?"

Duo nodded. "Yes."

G smiled. "Knew you were smart. Alright then. Alan will take the electrodes off while I print off the test results, okay?"

Duo nodded again. "Okay."

* * *

1600 found Duo ensconced in G's comfortable but eclectic office, hair tied in a loose ponytail.

Duo sat in the leather armchair, staring at G across the desk. "So Prof, what's the verdict?"

G smiled. "Well boy, you are unique if nothing else. One of the twenty existing doubles on record."

Duo cocked his head. "Doubles as in I have two gifts?"

G nodded. "Exactly boy. You are a telepath and a psychokinetic. One of the more common combinations to be sure, but there are still only five or six of them at the center."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to impress me, Prof?"

G laughed. "Not necessarily, but given that you are a Guide it's an interesting pair. Guides tend to be more passive. They learn to fight but usually rely on their Sentinels to protect them when it comes down to it. On the other hand, psychokinetics are known for taking care of physical dangers quickly and efficiently. See?"

Duo leaned back. "Yeah, I see. So this schedule we're supposed to be creating . . ."

G placed the testing results on the desk. "Normally it would take about a year to bring you up to what I consider a reasonable level. Given the results you've shown, and the fact that you already have a Sentinel, I've had to revise that some. So, for the next several weeks, while Trowa and Quatre recover, you and I are going to work on basic telepathic control and background material for Guiding a Sentinel. After that . . ."

Duo interrupted. "Wait a minute. While I've agreed to learn about my gifts and how to control them, I haven't agreed that I will become a Guide. That's a lifetime commitment, and not one I feel I can just make. There's more to my life than the center."

G shook his head. "Heero's being too easy on you boy, and it's because he's your Sentinel and can't stand the thought of hurting you. So I'm going to lay it on you straight. If you don't agree to bond with him and become his Guide, sometime within the next eight years he's going to go insane, and you will have to watch the whole time and know you could have prevented it. If he doesn't go insane, it will be because he finally got tired of waiting for you and killed himself."

Duo shot out of his chair. "What? I mean, yeah I knew he had some problems, but insanity, killing himself? Couldn't he just find another Guide?"

G frowned and shook his head once more. "That's not the way it works. One Sentinel, one Guide. They are, for lack of a better term, soul mates."

Duo collapsed back into the chair. "Soul mates? So you mean for him it's me, or no one. I have a choice, but he doesn't."

G nodded gravely. "Exactly."


	7. Chapter 6

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Chapter 6**

Heero jolted in surprise as his door was flung open and Duo came flying through. He winced as Duo slammed the door behind him, and then he was rising to his feet and turning to face his irate Guide.

"Duo?" he asked, hoping his calm tone would lend some serenity to the situation, "What is wrong?"

Duo flamed up at that instead of calming. "What's wrong? What's wrong he asks. Only that you have been lying through your teeth every time you said it was my choice to stay or go. Lying because you knew if I found out the truth the choice would be nil. You think I want to see you die?"

"Oh, that." 'Damn it G, couldn't you have waited to tell him? I didn't want him forced into this . . .' he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was not lying, precisely. It is and will always be your choice. I merely . . . omitted certain pertinent information."

Duo snorted and shook his head. "A lie is a lie no matter how you pretty it up. That was something I needed to know to make an informed decision, and you kept it from me."

Heero turned his gaze away and smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to feel forced. If it had come from me, at this point before we knew each other well, you would have felt pressured to make a certain decision, based on perceived obligations as a well-meaning person. I did not wish that. I wanted you to decide on your own whether to stay or go. And it's not like I would have kept it from you forever. If nothing else, once we were onboard at Ganymede, the truth would have come out. It's common knowledge there."

"Oh, so it's okay for me to find out secondhand, but not from you? Is that what you're saying? What's so much better about me finding out from someone else? Or were you just to chicken to tell me out right?" Duo scowled, glaring at Heero's head.

"No, I simply hoped that by the time we arrived at Ganymede you would have decided in my favor. I wanted you to make this choice . . ."

Duo interrupted him "Yeah, I know. Of my own free will. You wanted me to choose you because I honestly liked you and felt we would be good together, and not because of some perceived obligation. Well it's too late for that. I liked you enough that I was considering staying, so now there is no way I can't stay. It's the decision I probably would have made anyway, just forced on me a little early. So don't worry about it."

Heero looked at him for a moment, then reached out and ran a hand down his cheek. "You were honestly considering staying before G said anything?"

Duo smiled and captured the hand just as it left his cheek, "I don't lie."

Heero's eyes closed, a relieved look flashing across his face. "Okay then. Thank you."

Duo released his hand. "It used to be my dream, you know. That somehow, miraculously, someone would discover I was a Newtype and then someone would want me. That's part of what scared me. If it was going to happen, why not when I was the young worthless kid at the orphanage? Why now when I was settled and grown. But at the same time . . . It's fulfilling a dream, you know?"

Heero smiled, treasuring this moment of vulnerability from his Guide. "Sometimes, things don't happen at the time we want them, but at the time we are most suited for them."

Duo rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright oh great sage, so, what are we going to do now?"

Heero wrinkled his nose. "Great sage am I? And now, you are going to tell me about your test results and schedule."

"Well, my test results I know: I'm a double, telepath and psychokinetic." Duo blinked then frowned. "But as for my schedule . . . I kind of ran out as soon as G told me the facts about bonding, Sentinels, and Guides."

Heero sighed, exasperated, and glared gently for good measure. "And I'm sure that impressed everyone so much. Come on, we'll go talk to G together, find out what he thinks we should do, and then . . ." A knock at the door interrupted him. "Yes?"

G's voice came from outside the door. "Heero, I know my erstwhile trainee is in there with you. So why don't you let me in so I can finish briefing him."

Heero rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door. Opening it he stared at G's ear for a moment. "Should I even ask how long you've been here, sir?"

G smiled and pushed him aside to step into the room. "I'm sure you don't want to know. Touching conversation, but we really do need to finish business first."

Heero nodded. "Very well then, how soon can we bond?"

Duo shrieked and looked absolutely panicked.

G smirked. "I was thinking of other business, but that will work. I figured I wanted some time to get the basics into Duo, so as long as you think the two of you spending time together will be enough, I had hoped to put the actual bonding off till the end of the month. That's a little over two weeks away. Ideally, by that time Quatre and Trowa will be recovered enough to transport and we can go to Ganymede for the actual ceremony and bonding week. After the bonding week we will move into intensive training, both singular training with Duo's abilities and paired fighting, and more pairs work after that to get the two of you up to snuff."

Heero glared at him, not satisfied with what he had revealed. "And how long will that last?"

G shook his head. "Hopefully no longer than a year, maybe less."

Heero nodded. "Acceptable." Walking over to Duo, who was still standing frozen, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Duo, mine, do you have any questions?"

Duo closed his eyes for a moment and then spoke. "I guess it all sounds okay. But what happens after? I would like to go back to my life eventually, but if I am going to be bonded to Heero, and he probably wants to live at the center . . ."

Heero frowned. He would prefer to live at the center, just because ordinary people were so loud, but he had promised he would not separate his Guide from the life he wanted to live. And he suspected his Guide enjoyed flying, and that that was the reason for the Sweepers contract and the shipping business, but he wouldn't allow him to continue making shipping runs alone. So . . . what did that leave of his old life for his Guide to continue?

G spoke up when it became apparent Heero wasn't going to. "So run business from Ganymede. We can have your ship sound proofed so it doesn't bother Heero to stay there when you are on another colony, and Sweepers does so much business with our colony that we have a small army of ships flying in and out every day. It should be no problem."

Duo cocked his head, looking interested. "But what about my friends on other colonies?"

G shrugged. "You own a ship. And what are vid calls for, anyway?"

Duo smiled. "A good point. Very well then, no further questions. Now if you would, I need to talk some more to Heero."

G smiled. "Of course. Have fun."

* * *

Once G had left the room, Duo grabbed Heero by the hand and led him over to the bed. Heero's room was set up as a mirror image of Duo's, except off his to one side was a small room containing a sofa and a soft mat on the floor covered in a veritable mountain of pillows. Sitting Heero on the edge of the bed, he sat next to him and placed a hand on his thigh. "Hey man, you alright? You're looking kind of shaky."

Heero took a deep breath and opened his eyes, which had closed as soon as they reached the bed. "I am, or will be okay. I am sorry, I promised not to take your life away from you and here I am doing it."

Duo smiled, and moved his arm to wrap around Heero's shoulders. "Hey man, it's okay. My idea, remember?"

Heero smiled and leaned into the supporting arm. "Right, your idea. So then, we have your schedule, or an outline there of. I don't know about you, but it is late and I want supper, so . . . care to come with me?" He pulled out of Duo's half embrace, stood, then turned and offered a hand to Duo.

Duo smiled and grabbed the hand, using it to pull himself upright, feeling Heero help with the process. Once he was standing he rearranged his grip to he was facing the same direction as Heero and headed for the door. "So, where are these mysterious food serving places? What I had for lunch was pretty good, but I would like the opportunity to choose my own food."

Heero smirked slightly as he was pulled through the door and into the hallway. This one was going to be a handful alright. "This way Duo," he said as he led his Guide down the hallway to the cafeteria, which was also on the second floor.

* * *

Dinner wasn't grand, but it was tasty, a rare find in the world of cafeterias. An hour spent relaxing over some good food and getting to know Heero better left Duo feeling much more confident in his choice. He liked this man, and he now had few reservations about giving up his own lifestyle to protect him from a fate that was truly worse than death by his standards. It was still a little unnerving, but that didn't really matter, because his decision had been made as soon as G had told him the facts. And no matter what Heero said, that had still been his choice, and he was happy with it.

* * *

Heero walked down the hall from the Cafeteria to his room with Duo. He kept glancing to the side to stare at Duo, frustrated, but knowing if he let his thoughts be known it would earn him a nervous look. But Duo was _his_ Guide, and here they were walking down the hall not even touching. If only he dared put a possessive hand somewhere on his body. He would be content with even an arm slung over the shoulders. Unfortunately, they had known each other for too short a time, and Duo was too unfamiliar with Sentinel and Guide relationships to allow for such a thing. He had always considered the older Sentinels somewhat strange for their insistence on touch, particularly with Guides; but now, oh now he understood, and there was still, damn it, nothing he could do about it.

Duo, meanwhile, walked down the hall oblivious to his Sentinel's internal conflict. Instead, he was contemplating his schedule for the next two weeks. G had stressed that he and Heero were to spend as much of their free time together as possible. They were to eat all meals together, and the afternoon break was also to be joint. From what he understood, Heero would be spending the time he was in lessons catching up on his college classes, where he was working on a master's degree in Computer Science as well as studying for every pilot classification known to man.

They parted outside Duo's room, Heero reaching in for one last caressing touch before stepping away to his own door. Duo blinked softly before triggering his own door and stepping inside, mind spinning with the events of the day.


	8. Chapter 7

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Chapter 7**

Duo found himself absolutely enthralled by the end of Monday in his first week of training. The day's lessons had been split into three parts, separated by lunch and an afternoon break. In the morning he worked with several different instructors, covering the basics of Sentinel history, behavior and medicine; or, as one of his instructors had referred to it, 'Sentinel care and keeping 101'. The afternoon had been spent with G and another instructor, working on developing his telepathic and psychokinetic abilities. There had been much less progress than he would have liked, but G explained that he had not yet come into his full powers, and it would be difficult to do more than basics until the pathways in his mind were fully open. The lunch and afternoon break, on the other hand . . .

* * *

Duo closed his eyes for a second and swallowed dryly before walking up to Heero's door and knocking. This was ridiculous. It was just a friendly get-together for lunch, and here he was more nervous than one would be on a first date. He had just raised his hand to knock again when the door opened.

"Duo?" Heero blinked for a second before raising one arm and looking at his watch. "It's lunch time already? Shall we go then?" He lifted one hand to gesture towards the hallway and was surprised to find it caught in a warm hand that was used to tug him into the hall itself. Heero's voice questioned again, "What? Duo?"

Duo flinched briefly and frowned. "What they were going over today, it said Sentinels like to have body contact, particularly with their guides; so I thought, well, at least we could you know, hold hands. That doesn't bother me too much. Is it not okay?"

Heero's lips turned up in a small smile. "No, its fine. I am happy to be allowed to hold your hand. I was just surprised."

Duo blushed and looked at the floor. "Well, okay then. That's good . . . I guess."

Heero reached out to grab Duo's other hand and pulled Duo to face him. "It's great. I am pleased you are trying so hard. Now please, join me for lunch?" He released Duo's left hand and reached up to run the back of his hand down Duo's cheek. "I promise I won't bite: well, at least not you."

Duo smiled at the small joke and tugged gently on Heero's hand. "Well, if we're going to lunch we'd better go, before our break's up."

* * *

After that lunch had gone fine, and the afternoon break that G said was to acclimate to each other's presence had been spent flopped on the bed in Heero's room, Duo reading a book on Sentinel behavior and Heero doing something (supposedly schoolwork) on his laptop, which had appeared mysteriously out of his luggage.

The days of the next two weeks flowed slowly but surely into one another. Heero and Duo quickly fell into a pattern. The afternoon break and evenings after classes were spent together, doing homework together or separately, acclimating to the silent presence of another. Duo viewed these times with some fondness, as the conversations that sprung up occasionally tended to be interesting, and were a good chance to get to know the man he had already devoted his life to. For Heero however, these times were heaven. The chance to relax in the presence of his Guide, the quiet pleasure as his senses once again set themselves to baseline levels… it was like nothing else he had ever felt. It didn't matter that the time was seldom spent touching, though Duo was allowing more of that too. No, now Heero understood for the first time the effect a compatible Guide had on his senses, and it was amazing. In Duo's presence the headaches soothed, the spikes stopped and the fear of zoning lessened dramatically. He couldn't wait until their bonding, when this marvelous creature would become his for all time. But they still had some work to do.

"Heero?" Duo spoke up from behind his Sentinel medicine textbook.

"Yes Duo?" Heero stopped the report he was doing for his advanced programming course, stretching quietly as he waited for Duo to continue.

"Is it true? That 10% of Sentinel deaths occur by zoning? Is that what would have happened to you?"

Duo thought that the words 'If I hadn't woken you up' were better left unsaid.

"Duo, yes it is true, but not the way you are thinking. The zone itself is not deadly, just unpleasant. Deaths by zoning occur when zones happen in bad places, or when someone reacts badly to the chemicals used to pull unbonded Sentinels out of zones. So, if a Sentinel jumps in a pool and zones on the feel of the water, and then drowns, it is considered a death by zoning, even though what really killed them is drowning. In the situation you are referring to the danger was already past, so it is unlikely I would have been shot as well, and I have never reacted badly to chemical awakening. I would have been fine even if you had refused to help. I am, however, glad that you did decide to help. Chemical awakening tends to be abrupt and somewhat less than comfortable." Heero shook his head and smiled softly, saying quietly, "But it is nice to know that you care."

Duo smiled shyly, blushing. "I'm glad. I was hoping I wasn't putting you in danger by not being ready to bond right away. I know it can't be easy, but the more I read, the more scared I get, for both of us."

"There is no need to be scared. Yes, your inexperience is not an ideal situation. It is not however, an insurmountable obstacle. And in some ways it is a good thing, as the strength of a late blooming will well complement my own abilities. With a normal Guide I might never have been able to achieve a stable partnership relation wise, because he or she would be always in the shadow of my greater abilities. But with you I have the chance to form a stable working partnership in all areas of my life."

"Perhaps. But so many things could have happened to you or could still happen, because I am . . ." 'Too weak', he thought, but did not say.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again: I will wait, till the end of time if it is necessary. If you are still not ready by the time G's timetable says we are to bond, we will change it. I will not have you forced." Heero glared death at the imaginary senior Guide, daring him to oppose him.

"What makes you say I am not ready? What if I said it was okay, that I was fine with it. Would you wait then?" Duo set his textbook on the bed, and sat up straight.

Heero looked at him for a moment, then stood and walked over to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and set himself down, straddling Duo's legs. He leaned forward and pressed Duo down onto the bed.

Duo tried to control his trembling, tried to slow his breathing, but Heero was so close and _what_ was he _doing_! Without thinking, Duo felt his muscles tense.

Heero felt Duo's muscles tighten and he released his Guide, sitting up but still straddling his legs. "You are not ready. I need you to understand what the bonding entails, and I need you to trust me. Until I have these things, the bonding will not proceed."

Duo nodded yes as he pushed himself upright. "Okay, I get the point. Now could you please get off me?"

Heero smiled and removed himself from Duo's legs, but first he leaned down and scented at the crook of Duo's neck. Smiling, he then crawled to the edge of the bed and sat down. "And now you have questions. Ask."

"What you were doing? Is that what bonding is like?" Duo's face made an odd contortion, as if he couldn't decide if that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Not necessarily. With more established pairs, the bonding tends to become more and more physical; and full body contact, or scans across the whole body with the hands are sometimes initiated. But the bond itself is simply a telepathic or empathic link between the two partners, and bonding is simply a reaffirmation of that link. It gives both partners a chance to re-align, as the Sentinel's senses are set to baseline and the Guide is given a chance to re-build his shields as he relaxes within his Sentinel's shields."

Duo frowned. "But doesn't my presence set your senses to baseline? That was what the books said."

"Sort of. With a little focus, when I am around you I can re-set my senses to baseline, and hold them there. But after bonding, the Sentinel's senses sort of , in a way, know where baseline is. This allows them to use their senses and return them to normal rather then having them beyond their control." Heero looked frustrated. "The closest I can say is that it is like having a broken control knob. Under the right circumstances it may work, but not always. Bonding is like calling a repairman. It will eventually break again, but for a time it works just fine."

Duo blinked. "Okay. So what you're saying is that you know the theories of control, but can't actually exercise them until we bond. In the meantime, my presence gives you some relief, but it's not total and it only works when we are together."

"Yes." Heero stood, walked around to Duo's side of the bed and brushed a hand across his cheek. "If that's all, I really do need to get some work done tonight."

But time passed as it always has. Then the day came for Quatre and Trowa to be let out of the hospital. They were being placed across the hall, in the Guide's quarters of another paired room. This allowed them to be in shielded quarters while still having someone close, as Wufei would be staying in the Sentinel's quarters of the same suite. Under other conditions Heero would have also been in that room, but he didn't want to leave Duo, and there was no way Duo was ready to sleep in the same room with him, much less the same bed. So for now he would wait.

Duo continued to go to lessons, though he knew that they would be leaving soon. Quatre and Trowa had stayed at the hospital until they were cleared for space flight, at Wufei's insistence. Fortunately the hospital had not been busy, and had agreed to his request.

* * *

Quatre glared halfheartedly at Heero and Wufei, twisting as much as he was able to do so, as they wheeled he and Trowa out of the hospital. Having been allowed to use crutches for some days now, it was frustrating that the two of them had insisted he and Trowa would ride out of the hospital as they were instructed, instead of sticking up for their desire to leave on their own two feet. Trowa had been shot in the arm, not the leg, and the cast wasn't throwing his balance of that much. As for Quatre himself - while he admitted the crutches were something of a pain with his hip still braced, it wasn't like it was immobilizing, and getting out of the wheelchair would be more trouble than it was worth. Frowning once more for good measure as they pulled up to the Center limo that had brought them here, he allowed Heero to help him up and into the car. Stupid Trowa was allowed to stand up and get in on his own, which sucked. It was several more minutes while Heero and Wufei returned the wheelchairs before they left for the Center. Once they were on the way however, Quatre began bombarding Heero with questions. After all, he had seen Wufei every day while Heero had only come once or twice, and never in the past week.

"So Heero," He began, "How is Duo?"

Heero blinked once, then smiled. "Duo is fine."

"And what have the two of you been doing for the past week?" Quatre inquired. "I haven't seen much of you."

"Duo had classes to attend, and I have been attempting to keep up with my own work." Heero looked at him. "I apologize for not visiting, I do not care for hospitals, and Duo was too busy to come with me."

Quatre frowned, inferring from that statement that Heero had not wanted to come because of his senses. "Shouldn't your senses be getting better now that you are bonded? Is something going wrong that you haven't told me about, Heero?"

"Duo and I have not yet bonded." Heero's statement was flat and curt.

"Not yet bonded? But he has agreed, has he not?" Quatre could not understand what was holding them up. Surely Heero was the most important thing here.

Heero snorted softly. "Yes, he agreed, after G told him the fact that he was my only match. But he is completely untrained. G wanted him to get some background, and for us to be in a safer place before we bond." Heero tensed slightly, then relaxed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Quatre looked at his friend silently for a moment, deciding to end his questioning there. There would be plenty of time to observe Heero and Duo together in the future.


	9. Chapter 8

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 8**

Duo frowned and tried once more to shove his last text into the bag. It was already over full, containing all his clothes and toiletries as well as the stack of books he had been given for his classes; or, well, most of the stack of books. As it stood now he was pretty sure the zipper wouldn't close, and the last book just would not fit in the corner over here. It was just . . .

A knock sounded at the door. Salvation, maybe?

"Come in!" Duo called out, welcoming the interruption.

Heero walked into the room carrying a book bag, "Hey, maybe this will help." The bag was extended in front of Duo's face.

Duo looked up. "Hey, another bag. Great! How did you know I would need that?"

Heero smiled. "I went to boarding school. My first trip home I tried to fit all my homework in the bag I had used to travel there. It just doesn't happen."

Duo reached up and grabbed the bag, then started shoving all his texts into it. "You're telling _me_. Thanks."

Heero stood there a moment more, then: "Are you nervous?"

Duo closed the zipper on his new book bag, then reached over and began zipping up the bag his clothes were in. "Am I nervous about what?"

"We're heading to Ganymede now. You've never been there, and the bonding is scheduled to take place shortly after we arrive. Are you nervous?"

Duo frowned, standing up and wiping his hands off on his shirt. "A little I guess. At least we are taking my ship, so I will have something familiar, and I know you pretty well by now. I understand the bonding much better than I did, so I am not really afraid of that; but the idea that once it happens I will be fully online and irrevocably tied to you is a little daunting."

Heero rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I swear that I will protect you, no matter what happens. I can't make everything perfect, but I will protect you."

Duo reached up and placed a hand over Heero's. "Thank you."

* * *

In the hallway, Heero and Duo met up with Trowa, Wufei and Quatre.

Heero nodded at them. "Ready to go?"

The others nodded yes in reply, Quatre's voice piping in, "All ready, so let's be on our way, shall we?"

Heero reached over and grabbed one of the three bags lying at Wufei's feet. "J and G will be joining us for the ride over, we are to meet them in the front lobby and continue to the space port from there."

* * *

In the lobby they met up with J and G and from there the seven of them continued out to the limo, waiting just outside. Trowa and Quatre got in first, Trowa sitting facing the others, and Quatre scooting along the seat to sit away from the door. Wufei joined the driver in his role as bodyguard, while Heero and Duo took the seats next to Trowa. J and G sat facing them, next to Quatre.

The trip to the space port was mostly spent in silence. Heero and Duo rested side by side, with Duo laying his head on Heero's shoulder. J and G talked quietly, while Trowa played a game on his phone and Quatre stared out the window. Upon arriving they all filed out of the limo and walked, or hobbled in Quatre's case, into the space port.

Duo smiled at everyone. "I filed for take off today last night, so all we have to do is report in to the front desk and then we can head for the ship." He picked up his bags and began walking towards the front desk.

Heero smiled and shook his head before turning to the others. "The rest of us don't actually have to go with him. Duo just needs to confirm his flight plan and get the com frequency. Here, the ship is this way."

* * *

When Duo walked up to the front desk by himself he was amazed. He hadn't thought that Heero would let him go by himself, so he hadn't suggested it. Of course, Heero knew that his presence wasn't really required and that Quatre was uncomfortable standing for long periods, so he had probably taken them over by the ship. Finally getting to the front of the line he smiled at the desk attendant. "Duo Maxwell, I filed a flight plan for today?"

She began scrolling through the day's files. "Ah yes, Maxwell, private shuttle, here to L1 XCC0412." She checked the file that he had come in. "Today's frequency is 1624, your take off slot is anytime in the next hour. Have a good day."

Duo bobbed his head at her and accepted his receipt. Turning, he walked over to his shuttle. As he expected, the other six were waiting in front of the hatch.

"Alright everybody, here I am. Take off slot is for the next hour, so let's get in and get ready to go." He walked up to the hatch, placed the key in the slot and keyed in the code.

The seven of them walked onto the ship. Duo smiled once everyone was in the main cabin. "Alright everyone, welcome aboard the Deathscythe. Heero, you're in the cockpit with me. The trip will take approximately three days to make, so please, no killing each other. Quatre, would you be more comfortable lying down?"

Quatre frowned gently. "Perhaps."

Duo nodded, "There are cabins in the back. I have three cabins besides my own, bunks in one of them, a single bed in another, and a double in the third."

G spoke up, "J and I will take the double."

Quatre smiled, "Then Trowa and I will take the bunks."

Wufei frowned, "Is the single near the bunks?"

Duo nodded affirmatively, "Right next door."

"Then I will take the single."

G looked up and frowned. "Duo, will you be okay sleeping with Heero? I know that is the usual protocol, but you are not used to it. It hardly seems fair to just drop it on you like this."

Duo smiled. "I'll be okay G. Worst comes to worst Heero and I can sleep in shifts, but we'll try to work it out normally first. Now then, I'll show Quatre to his cabin and help him get strapped in, while the rest of you take your seats and prepare for take off."

Everyone headed towards their seats. Heero headed into the cockpit and looked over the control panel. 'Class C type 5 set up. Very efficient.' He thought.

Within ten minutes everyone was strapped in and Duo was in the cockpit. Tuning the com to the appropriate channel, he announced his readiness for take off.

"This is C class shuttled D5TH, requesting clearance for take off."

"D5TH, you are cleared for take off in the next queue. Please start your engines and advance to the lift off site."

"Thank you control, this is D5TH I am in position for take off."

"D5TH, you are clear for take off."

Once they were underway Duo programmed the autopilot and leaned back in his seat. "So Heero, we are headed back to your home. How you doing, buddy?"

Heero turned to face Duo and smiled. "I am doing well. I am glad to have you with me."

Duo smirked, "Thank you very much." He unbuckled from his seat and turned towards the hatch. "Want to go into the back?"

Heero unfastened his own buckle. "Lead the way."

* * *

The first day passed quickly, especially once Quatre came out and they discovered Duo's stash of video games. That evening, Duo showed everyone to their quarters, and then grabbed Heero by the hand and led the way to his own room. He opened the door and they stepped inside.

Heero looked around. The room was neat and clean, a thing he had not expected of Duo's boisterous personality. Personal effects were fastened neatly to surfaces, and the bed made with covers tucked in. Looking at it for a moment, he shook his head.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Heero was compelled to ask. "I see there is only one bed, but if you have a sleeping bag or something . . ."

Duo looked around for a moment, before stammering out . . . "I um, hadn't actually thought that far, just figured that uh . . . it would be okay if we shared quarters, and that I, I would rather share with you than anyone else."

Heero smiled. "Acceptable, but it needs to be thought about now. The choice it up to you. I will abide by your decision."

Duo looked around nervously, before walking over and sitting on the bed. "Well, I don't exactly have a sleeping bag, or a cot of any sort, so I guess we are sharing the bed . . . maybe, um at least, if that is okay with you."

Heero walked over to him and placed a hand under Duo's chin, bringing Duo's eyes up to meet his. "It would be fine with me, but you seem uncomfortable, so we don't have to. We can sleep in shifts, or I can sleep out on one of the benches. You come first."

Duo smiled wanly. "I'll be fine, probably. If I really can't take it we'll use one of your ideas, but I don't really want to turn you out, or mess up anyone's sleep schedule."

Heero walked over and grabbed the bag he had carried in, and headed towards the door. "Then I'll go get changed in the head, and meet you back here."

Duo stared at the door for a moment after Heero left. Then, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of lounge pants and a tank top. Changing quickly, he was ready and sitting on the bed by the time Heero knocked at the door. "Come in."

Heero walked in wearing a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Walking over to the bed he held a hand out to Duo and helped him to his feet. "Time for bed."

Duo nodded. "Yeah."

Heero looked at the bed. It was a double, but situated so that three sides were against walls. He pulled the covers out and gestured with his hand. "Go on, get in. I promise I won't bite."

Duo's lips quirked slightly, and he crawled into the bed, scooting so he was all the way against the wall. Heero crawled in after him, purposefully laying on his back towards the edge o the bed. Duo looked at him for a moment before turning onto his stomach and falling asleep.

Once he was sure Duo was asleep, Heero turned onto his side and placed one hand in the small of Duo's back. "Sleep well," he murmured before allowing himself to join Duo in sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 9**

The Deathscythe and her passengers had been underway for two days when Duo was awakened from sleep by the proximity alarm. Not even thinking he scrambled out of bed, knocking Heero to the floor and rushed to the cockpit. Looking at the sensors he noted there was another ship coming in fast on the right. Slapping a hand on the control panel he disengaged the auto pilot and pulled the ship to a hard stop, narrowly avoiding ramming the oncoming vessel. Growling, he broadcast on a tight frequency to the other ship, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Flying like that will get someone killed."

The other ship responded, "Deathscythe, open your hatches and prepare to be boarded."

Duo frowned, what were these people, "Under whose authority?"

"Under the authority of the High Commander Dermail, and that of the guns on our ship. You will not escape us."

Duo grimaced and reengaged the engine. High Commander Dermail was well known for his stance on Newtype rights, namely he believed they had none. And if they knew he had Quatre Winner on board, they were in trouble.

Duo had just gotten the engines engaged when he felt the telltale resistance of a magnetic coupler against his hull. If he moved now he would loose part of the ship, possibly opening her to vacuum. He stopped the engines again, just as Heero came barreling into the cockpit.

"Duo?" Heero asked, "What was the alarm?"

"Proximity sensor. There is a League ship outside, with a magnetic coupler on us."

"Shit. Do they know Quatre's onboard?"

"Only reason I can think of for them to stop us. I am going to try to get away, you send everyone back to their cabins and make sure they seal the doors." Duo grimaced, "If this doesn't work we could loose hull integrity, there are suits in the rooms as per colonial law. They are in the lockers under the beds. Get everyone suited up and the doors sealed, tap twice on the suit mike once everybody is ready. Got it?"

"Understood," Heero nodded confidently. "Are you going to try to reverse hull polarity?"

"Yes. Oldest trick in the book, and if they have a tractor beam as well we are SOL, but it's worth a try." Duo waved a hand at Heero, "Go, get everyone taken care of."

Heero hurried into the main cabin where everyone was gathered. Relaying Duo's message and his plans, he and Wufei went to help Quatre and Trowa into their suits. Fortunately they were the old one size fits most style, and had plenty of extra room for Quatre's brace and Trowa's cast. Once they were done there Wufei headed to his room to get ready, while Heero checked to make sure the door had sealed behind him and went to check on G and J. After verifying that they were indeed in their suits and the door was sealed he checked on Wufei, who by then was also ready. He then proceeded to Duo's cabin and pulled open the locker under the bed. In it he found only one space suit, obviously custom made for Duo. He was sure it would also fit him, but if Duo's space suit was here did that mean Duo was going to be without a suit? Grabbing the suit he walked up to the front and opened the cockpit door.

"Duo?" He asked, finding the braided pilot sitting in there carefully preparing to reverse the hull polarity. "Were you planning to not wear a space suit?"

Duo looked up frowning softly, "I only have the six. What, won't mine fit you?"

"Duo, I'm sure it would fit, but I refuse to let you take risks like that with your life. The others are all ready, I'll go back and seal myself in your room, it's on the interior so it is very unlikely that it will be breached, but you are in the cockpit, you need a suit. There is a 75 % chance the breach will occur here, if you aren't in a suit you'll be dead. Please Duo."

Duo nodded reluctantly, "Fine. You can watch me put it on even. Then go back, seal yourself in my room and tap twice on the intercom. Okay?"

Heero smiled, "Very okay. Thank you for listening, mine."

Duo stood, reached for the suit and began to put it on. He had to first strip nearly naked in order to do so, and the connections needed to be fastened as he pulled it on, but it was done efficiently and with a proficiency that spoke of practice. Finally he fastened the helmet clamps and sat back down. "Okay, go back to my room now Heero."

Heero nodded harshly, "Very well then. I will see you."

Minutes latter over the intercom of the ship came two, short harsh thunks. Duo smiled and reached over to hit the button and run the program he had just created. With a sharp squeal, the hull reversed polarity, propelling them away from the other ship instead of toward. Then the shields slammed down to protect against tractor beams, and the engines engaged. Pushing the engines to their max, Duo maneuvered the ship at full speed over the top of the League vessel and straight towards L1 XCC0412. With her engines at full power, very few ships could keep up with the Deathscythe. And once they were out of visual range, he hit the key pattern to engage the sweeper patented cloaking shields that would make them all but invisible to other ships. Sighing in relief, he broadcast over the intercom, "Well gentlemen, we have made it away. Please stay in quarters for a few minutes longer until I can ascertain the hull integrity of the entire ship.

I will get back to your shortly."

Duo then began a full ship scan for leaks, strains and blowouts of the hull. He found one slight leak in hold one, and sealed the area off. That was likely where the beam had been attached. Finding no others, he agreed to let the others out of the rooms. Quatre and Trowa had to wait until Heero and Wufei could come and let them out of their suits, but other than some minor grumbling everyone was fine.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, the Deathscythe pulled into orbit at L1 XCC0412. A strengthening of the structural integrity fields, combined with decreased speed had made sure the hull still mostly intact, but the sooner Duo could have her docked and put in for repairs the happier he would be. Shaking his head once, he radioed the colony.

"L1 XCC0412, this is civilian shuttle D5TH requesting landing clearance."

"D5TH, you were expected yesterday. Is everything well?"

"We had a run in with High Commander Dermail two days ago. Everyone is okay, but the hull suffered a slight breach, necessitating decreased speed for the rest of our journey."

"Very well, you are cleared for landing in bay 5. Someone will meet you there to take you to speak with the Center Head."

"L1 XCC0412, two of my passengers had sustained injuries prior to boarding the ship. Is it possible that transportation could be arranged for them?"

"Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton, correct? Transportation has been arranged."

"Thank You. Now pulling out of orbit for docking in bay 5."

* * *

Once the Deathscythe was properly situated, Duo met the others in the main cabin. Opening the door to reveal a young man with a two wheelchairs, he gestured towards the ramp. "Okay, everyone off." Hanging towards the back of the crowd he was suprised to see Heero staying back with him.

"Heero? It's your home isn't it? Don't you want to get off?"

Heero smiled, "Of course I do, but not alone. My home is also yours, Mine."

Duo looked nervous, "I . . . don't know Heero. I mean, geez I have to talk to the Head about our unfortunate run in with Dermail, and then even before that I am returning with two of your people injured . . ."

"It is fine. No one blames you." Heero turned to face him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Besides, it is not as if you are here with no rank of your own. No, you are here as a Guide, my Guide, and on Ganymede that alone gives you a rank equal to Quatre's."

Duo looked at him oddly. "But Heero, Quatre's rich."

"On Ganymede, that does not matter. Here he is an empath and a citizen. The titles belong to his father, not him, despite his fame."

"Okay, I understand."

Quatre called from his wheelchair at the foot of the ramp, "Hey, you two coming or not? We're supposed to be going to meet with the Head, remember?"

Heero sighed, "Yes Quatre, we're coming. Just wait a second."

Duo and Heero walked down the ramp to meet the others. Once they were there the young man smiled.

"Hey, I've already introduced myself, but since you weren't here, my name's Ryo, and I'm supposed to bring the seven of you to meet the Head, if that's okay?"

Duo nodded and Heero spoke, "That's fine"

"Okay then, follow me."

Wufei grabbed Trowa's wheelchair while the other five followed along behind. Exiting the bay, they turned left into the corridor and then took a lift to the top of the colony. The lift opened to reveal an ornate metal door. Ryo stepped forward and pressed the intercom to the left of the door.

"Ryo, escorting Doctor J, Professor G and party."

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal an older woman dressed in a Chinese styled robe, with her white hair piled imperiously on her head.

Professor G stepped forward, "Lady Long, we were told to report to you. Our ship was attacked enroute, we believe they were aiming for Quatre."

She nodded, "Yes, the docking terminal alerted me. They said it was High Commander Dermail?"

Duo stepped forward, "That was how he identified himself, Lady. He did not seem the type to disguise himself."

"No, that man would not, and few would be fool enough to take his name. It was most likely he." She smiled slightly, "You were fortunate to get away."

Duo nodded, "Most fortunate. I can provide you with the transcriptions of the event if you wish."

"Indeed. But I must ask, I do not believe I have seen you before, and I am acquainted with most of the permanent residents."

Heero spoke up "He is my Guide."

"Is that so? I congratulate you. May your life together be long and happy."

"Thank You."


	11. Chapter 10

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle In Flight**

**Chapter 10**

After they exited the Head's office, they took the lift back down to the docking bay. Once there they collected their luggage and headed back out. This time instead of turning they went straight, and stepped into an airlock. After it cycled the doors opened onto the interior of the colony, and Duo got his first look at Ganymede Center.

"Wow. After what I had seen thus far, I was expecting something more . . . ship like."

"Yes, most of us are surprised the first time we see it. Ganymede looks so small."

Spread out before them was an elaborately manicured campus, looking for all the world like and earth side college. Clusters of buildings defined four main quadrants in the center, while around the outer ring spread houses, apartments and dormitories.

Quatre smiled, "The four quadrants define the schooling levels, with each of the buildings being devoted to a different area of schooling. Each quadrant has a sciences building, an arts building, a languages building a talents center and a gymnasium. Quadrants one and two handle basic schooling, quadrant three covers advanced degrees in the arts, sciences and lingual arts, and quadrant four covers advanced degrees in newtype gifts. The outer ring is housing, at the very center are the special facilities for the various gifts."

"Okay. So, where am I staying? Not in the dorms I hope." Duo quirked an odd grin.

"No. The four of us have quarters in one of the Winner sponsored apartment complexes. As my guide you will stay there as well, though usually students do stay in the dorms."

"Great, so which way are they? I would kind of like to get settled in a little." Duo smirked, "Not that I object to the company or anything."

Quatre deftly spun his wheelchair to head left along the wall. "This way, not far. We picked a complex close to the main docking bay because I do so much traveling, and some of the others accompany me frequently enough."

Duo nodded and followed Quatre in the indicated direction, Heero a mere step behind, Wufei steering Trowa along behind them. Nobody paid attention as J and G turned and headed for the central ring and the Sentinel Guide building.

* * *

Sure enough, three blocks later they came upon a towering building bearing the legend "Winner Complex 5"

"This it?" Duo asked, staring at the large building

Quatre turned up the ramp to the front doors. "Yes, come on, we need to get you a key."

"A key?"

"To you and Heero's apartment. There is a standard protocol in place for Sentinel's with new Guides, but some paperwork is still required."

Heero stepped up closer behind Duo and placed a hand in the small of his back, gently pushing him towards the doors. "It's not a big thing We go in, you sign a few papers and they hand you a key, then we go up to our apartment. I swear they will not ask anything untoward, or be rude at all."

Duo smiled wanly, "Okay, I trust you."

Once inside, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa continued to the elevator, while Heero steered Duo to the reception desk. Once there, he stepped forward and nodded politely.

"I would like to add my new Guide to my contract."

The receptionist looked up, "Heero, of course. One moment please." She moved to the cabinet behind her and opened the bottom drawer, where she pulled out two forms. Bringing them over to the desk, she handed one to Heero and the other to Duo. Tapping Heero's she said "Change of housing contract, guide registration form." Then, indicating Duo's form, "Standard housing contract. Fill those out gentlemen, and we can officially issue a second key."

The two men picked up their forms and moved to a small table on the far side of the reception area. Duo sat down, set his form in front of him, then looked at Heero and snickered.

"Guide registration form huh? Is it like registering your dog? Do they need to know that I've had all my shots?"

Heero frowned, "So the phrasing isn't the greatest. At least it's straightforward."

"Aye, Aye." Duo picked up the pen he had grabbed of the reception desk and started filling out the form. Reading it over, he found it perfectly normal and reasonable, nothing untoward at all. After finishing, he set it aside to wait for Heero to finish. Minutes later, Heero's form was shoved under his nose.

"Needs your signature, bottom of the last page."

Duo nodded, turned to the appropriate page and signed. "So we're done?"

"Yes, let's go turn these in." Heero stood and walked back to the desk.

"Done boys?" The receptionist smiled and skimmed through the packets, "Well, it all looks in order, just need to give these to the building manager and he'll issue the key. One moment. Standing up, she moved to the door behind the desk, knocked and entered. Five minutes later she walked back out. "Here is your key. Have a nice day gentlemen."

Heero took the key and handed it to Duo. "Grab your bags. The room is on the seventh floor, we'll take the elevator."

* * *

The next morning Heero rose early, stretching his senses without thought to encompass his new Guide, snoring softly on the bed in his suite. Rising on cat feet, he walked across the room to the connecting door and opened it, adding a visual scan to the auditory one. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he headed to make breakfast.

Over the sound of the cooking pancakes, Heero heard when Duo's clock sounded, followed by a soft grumble, the clock's silencing, and the sound of feet hitting the floor. Smiling softly, he turned away from his cooking as his Guide stepped into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, coffee is on the counter, breakfast will be ready in 10."

Duo growled half heartedly and smiled, "Morning person," he accused.

Heero stifled a smile, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not if you make breakfast every day," Duo smiled, "But today is . . ."

"The day we meet with J and G to begin out bonding? Why yes, so it is," Heero smirked.

"Evil, pure evil," Duo laughed, "And next week I begin what G called 'Intensive training'."

"It probably won't be as bad as you are making it sound Mine, after all, you don't have any other classes to distract you from it."

"Probably won't?" Duo snorted, "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Relax will you?" Heero slipped a plate in front of him, "Eat your breakfast, it's not as bad as it seems."

Duo smiled, "Okay. Join me?"

Heero returned to the table with his own plate, "Of course, Mine."

* * *

Just as they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes, a knock at the door signaled J and G's arrival. Leaving Duo to finish loading the dishes, Heero went to the door. "Doctor J, Professor G, good to see you. We will be ready in a minute."

J smiled, "Very well my boy, this is your day."

Duo walked up behind Heero, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good morning. Is it time to go?"

Heero nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

G looked at them fondly, "Don't be scared boys; this is the beginning of a bright new future. From here, it only goes up."


	12. Chapter 11

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 11**

Duo frowned softly and stepped closer to Heero, "Can you tell me anything about what will happen today?"

Heero turned, clasping Duo's hand in his, "It will be fine. The bonding will take place in three rituals over the next two days. The first of these is a ritual bath, the second is the first bonding, and the third is a public presentation and the reinforcement of the mind bond between us. The first two will happen today, then we will spend the rest of the day and the night together, before the presentation in the morning tomorrow."

"Okay, and this starts . . ."

"Now," J said, as they came up to a large building in the center of the campus, "Come in, the first ritual must begin."

Duo looked cautiously at Heero, face blank, "Now?" he squeaked.

Heero smiled, took his hand and led him into the building, "I swear no harm will come to you when I am near."

* * *

Duo stepped through the door into the building, still clutching Heero's hand and was immediately confronted by a wall of steam, "Woah."

"Shush, it is fine, the baths are always so."

J's voice spoke as the steam cleared, "Come a chamber has been prepared, this direction."

Heero tugged gently at Duo's arm, then started walking after J, "Come, Mine."

Duo looked at him, and indecipherable look in his eyes before following, "I am coming, Heero."

* * *

J led them through the steam to a small chamber off the side of the main bathing hall, separated by a curtain. Upon entering, there were two pools of water in the center of the chamber, and a door off opposite the curtain. J took Heero by the arm, and G stepped up to Duo,

"You must release each other now," G spoke softly, "You must bathe separately, that your joining may be made keener."

Heero looked softly at Duo and then released him, smiling gently "It will not be so long, Mine and the joining will bring closeness and security beyond mere words."

"I trust you, Heero." Duo's hand released and he stepped closer to G.

G led Duo to the side of one of the pools, as J did the same for Heero. Beside each pool were scentless shampoos, conditioners and soaps, and the pools chamber was filled with candles. "Undress" G spoke to them both, "And wash that you might enter your new life clean." As he spoke, J lit the candles throughout the room, finishing shortly after they both entered the water. As soon as he finished, G turned out the main lights in the chamber.

Once the lights turned out, J began to speak, "I am Sentinel, protector and guardian," He began "For centuries have I watched, and for centuries more will I guard. It is my place, to watch over the people I have claimed as my own, that no harm might come to them. From the depths of the jungle, to the vast darkness of space I watch, for I am the eternal watchman, protector of the tribe."

Seamlessly, G followed him, "I am Guide, protector and teacher. As my Sentinel guards the tribe, so I guard him, protecting him from the blackness of the void. As my Sentinel guards their bodies, so I guard their minds, teaching the young and old alike. My place is at my Sentinel's side, for we are stronger together than apart."

Together they spoke, voices blending as one, "Sentinel and Guide, together we stand, protectors, guardians of the people. Body, heart, mind and soul, these people are ours, given to us and in our care. We will watch over them."

As they spoke, Duo had found his hands moving without conscious thought, cleaning his body. As they finished he stood, hair streaming around him, and stepped out of the pool. At the sound of a splash, he turned, to see Heero rising out of the water. At the sight of him, he felt something rush through his veins, it felt like he was suddenly aware of every person for miles, and Heero's mind bore down on his with a rush of sheer power. Suddenly, he could not bear to be separated from the other man any longer, any nervousness he had felt was gone, there was only a sensation of overwhelming desire.

G spoke, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Two voices spoke as one, "Yes."

"Then come, young Sentinel, young Guide, and feel the joy of the bond for the first time."

J opened the door at the far side of the chamber, and led Heero and Duo through into a small room, lit by small wall sconces, the only furniture a futon lying on the floor, just large enough for two people.

G walked in behind them, and the older pair made their way across the room to another, door. "When you are done," J spoke "Join us beyond this door." With that they opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Heero turned to Duo and smiled, "Do you feel it mine?" He spoke as he sat on the futon.

Duo looked at him, understanding without words what he spoke of "What is it?"

"The bond has begun. The water contained minerals to spark the opening of awareness between us, and draw us into our first cycle."

"First cycle?"

"All pairs go through cycles, it is the time when their minds are most responsive to each other. Come to me Mine, My Duo and feel the joy of the bond."

Duo stepped forward, and sat on the futon as well, facing Heero. They touched their hands together and fell into the bond.

Duo lay on the futon, as Heero swept his hands along his body, intended not to arouse, but to develop as familiarity with his Guides body, so that he might know if something was wrong. Then Heero lay beside him, head on his chest, listening to the heart beat that he would from this day forward know as well as his own, and drowning in the bonding scent of his guide, rolling it through his nose and tongue like a fine wine.

At last, Heero lay beside his guide on the futon, an allowed the final stage of the bond to come over them.

* * *

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Heero's mind all around him, Duo barely registered the shift to lying down, or the gentle feel of Heero's hands and head. But when Heero's mind began to change, reaching out to form the first stages of the bond, he noticed.

'Heero?' He thought fearfully.

'Do not worry,' he felt more than heard, 'It is just the bond. I must reach inside your head, and you inside mine, that the first linkages might be formed. The final linkages are not part of the bond, and we will not form those tonight. Come, join with me.'

Duo relaxed, and let his shields go, and felt Heero's shields envelop him. As Heero, strove forward, he reached out, and touched that place his teachers had told him all telepathy and empathy originated from, and fell once more.

Heero's childhood flew by him, the fear of a youth on the streets, the trust and kinship he felt when J picked him up, the happiness of friends and learning from his time as a student at Ganymede, and then, loneliness, aching years of loneliness as he searched for a Guide. Finally, at the end of the stream of memories, he felt their meeting, a shock of joy, fear at separation, aching despair as Duo resisted him, hope as they seemed to make progress, frustration when they seemed to backslide, then finally at last, the sheer exaltation of the bond.

* * *

Heero felt Duo's mind relax and let him in, and made sure the young psychokinetic/telepath was within his shields. Then, reaching out with the extremely limited tele-empathy that was the gift of every Sentinel, he felt for the telepathic centers of Duo's mind, and sighed with bliss as his Guide's mind enveloped his senses.

Pain, that was the first thing he felt. The aching pain of hunger, and the more sharp pains that told of unhealed injuries. The pain continued for what seemed like ages, then it gave way, to a soft voice, and gentle hands, and schooling, which were then torn away in a blaze of flame. More pain, than a sharp voice, stealing through it all, "Hey boy, I'm impressed, how'd you like to be a pilot?" Training, and more school, but above it all a goal. Then, the day he met Deathscythe, joy, and wonder, he was free. Finally, at last, meeting Heero. Anger and frustration, who was he to take his goal from him. But at the same time, a muted voice, here was someone who would love and care for him alone, because everyone knew that there was nothing more important to a Sentinel than his guide. That chance at finally belonging led him to go along fairly quietly, do what they told him, and soak up the affection Heero heaped on him. The anger broke out sometimes, but Heero never seemed to give up, always seemed to stay by him. Then, the bond, the heat of the cycle, the comfort of Heero, he wanted nothing else, until that final moment of . . .

* * *

Exaltation!

The two young men broke out of the bond, newly formed link humming in that shared moment. Voices overlapping, minds entwined, they spoke:

"I'm sorry I didn't understand"

"I am sorry I couldn't do more"

Standing slowly from the futon, Duo walked around to Heero, who was standing closer to the door. Wrapping his arms around him, he lowered his head to Heero's shoulder, eyes misting over. Heero allowed him a moment to compose himself, then stepped back, reaching to raise his head until their eyes met, "That was the past, this is I the future. There is no need to look back. You are here for me now, just as I am and always will be here for you. Let us walk together into the sun, heads held high."

"Is that your polite way of saying it is time to go?"

"After a fashion. Are you ready?"

"As I am going to be."

Heero, wrapped one arm around Duo's waist and reached out with the other to open the door. "Then let us go."


	13. Chapter 12

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 12**

Duo moved fuzzily toward consciousness at the sound of an alarm clock. Swatting blearily towards where the clock should have been, he started awake when he instead encountered flesh. Attempting to sit was curtailed by arms around his waist, causing him to glare half heartedly at the man he found beside him; a glare that gained full force when said man began to chuckle.

"Heero!" the chuckling continued.

"It is not that funny!"

"Of course not, mine."

"Gah! When did that alarm get set, anyway?"

"Last night. And we really do need to get up; the final bonding ceremony is set to begin in the main courtyard in . . ." he gazed over Duo's shoulder at the clock "forty-five minutes"

"Shit!" Duo attempted to scramble out of the bed, only to be brought up short once again by Heero's arms. "Let go you bastard!"

Heero obligingly let go, and the pair climbed out of bed. Duo raced through the door to his bedroom, while Heero calmly made his way to the dresser. Grabbing some clothing, he made his way to his personal bathroom. The sound of a shower starting elsewhere in the apartment suggested Duo also planned to have a quick shower before the ceremony.

As he dashed through his morning routine, Heero thought back on that morning. It had been pleasant, waking up to Duo in his bed. He couldn't be sure at this point whether or not it was likely to become a common occurrence. There bond was just too new, not even completed in fact. While it was common knowledge that some bonded pairs were lovers, it was not required, or even expected of them. Amity, close friendship, respect, these things were necessary. To be in love was simply a harmony that some pairs achieved. It was not for everyone; in fact some of the strongest pairs were those between family members, or blood siblings, not those between lovers.

* * *

Heero and Duo met back up at the door to their apartment. Feeling Duo's apprehension over the partial bond, Heero extended his right hand toward Duo, even as his right reached for the door knob.

"Together?"

"Together."

* * *

Duo and Heero were met at the large stage set to the north of the central courtyard by Zechs and Noin. Though not much older than Heero and Duo, Zechs and Noin had proven to be one of the strongest pairs Ganymede had seen in decades. They were J and G's handpicked successors, and right now they stood before a new pair as they had a dozens of times before, to lead them before the senior Sentinel pair that their bond might be sealed and recognized.

With gentle hands, Zechs and Noin separated Heero and Duo, who were clinging to each other tightly in their nervousness. Zechs led Heero to the stairs on the left of the stage, while Noin led Duo to an identical set of stairs on the right. Once there, Noin and Duo waited, while Zechs led Heero onto the stage.

Heero walked quietly behind Zechs until they came to the center of the stage, where J and G stood. Heero saw Zechs directing him to bow before the senior pair. He did so, and when he straightened he realized all eyes were on him.

G spoke first, "Young Sentinel, you come before us today to be bound for all eternity to one of my kin. I ask you not to love him, for you would not be here if there was no love between you. Instead I ask you to you swear to be brothers of the shield, to protect those in need and journey together in respect and amity. Can you so swear?"

"I so swear"

J then spoke, "Young child of my clan, you seek today to join in bond with the clan of Guides, as our clan has always done. I ask you child to swear that you and your bonded will be brothers of the sword. To deal justice to those who would seek harm upon our people, protecting each other and those around you with the sharpness of your blades, yet never dealing harm to each other or those you protect. Can you so swear?"

"I so swear."

They spoke as one, "Then prove your bond. Call forth your guide."

Heero reached within himself, to the glimmering violet thread that said _Duo_ and pulled softly. Down that thread he called, softly _'Duo, come'_.

Moments later, Duo and Noin walked on stage. As Zechs had Heero, Noin gestured for Duo to bow.

When Duo straightened, J spoke, "Young Guide, you come here today seeking a bond with a child of my clan. In doing so, you agree to take up arms when called, to join your brother of the sword on the battlefield, though it be against your nature. Can you swear that you will bear steel to protect your bondmate, the child of my clan?"

"I so swear."

G then spoke, "Beloved child of my clan, you ask to join with the clan of the Sentinels, those who defend peace. As with all of our clan your nature lies in healing and teaching, but by the nature of our bond we must sometimes pick up sword and shield to defend. Will you swear to stand back to back in battle with your brother of the shield, that you may defend each other even as you are called to defend your people?"

"I so swear."

Again, J and G spoke as one, their voices blending effortlessly, "Then kneel children and accept our blessing."

Duo and Heero knelt.

J reached out first, placing one hand on each of their heads, "I grant you a bond of the mind that you may never be far from each other's thoughts."

Heero had been on some level prepared for this; at least, he had thought so. But as J spoke, suddenly the bond forged the night before, which had lain dormant since then flared to full strength, then slowly returned to dormancy. But the thin thread of violet that represented _Duo_ to him was now more of a rope, a solid anchor within his mind, and as he looked closely, he could see that it was now twined and twisted with a strand of blue.

When J stepped back, G took his place. He reached out and took Heero's left hand and Duo's right, then placed them palm to palm, wrapping his own, aged hands around them. "I grant you a bond of the soul that you may always find each other, though time and space separate you."

Duo later reflected that after the sheer intensity of the bond of the mind, the bond of the soul was so subtle that it could have been overlooked, and so earth shattering that he could never in a thousand lifetimes have ignored it. In his mind's eye the purple/blue rope that represented their bond became twined with thin ropes if gold and silver, and in that moment he knew G wasn't joking that they would always be able to find each other. It was like a pull, a gentle feeling, he knew where Heero was, how his position related to Duo's own, and a vague feeling that he was close, not far. It was odd, it was wonderful, it was beyond description. It simply was.

* * *

The last part of the ceremony, as the newly bonded pair was presented, seemed to fly by. Later, Heero could not really say how they wound up back in their apartment. His memory seemed to skip, from the bond of the soul to him and Duo being gently herded by Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, (well, mostly Wufei, Quatre and Trowa wheeled/limped along behind him) into a seat in his and Duo's apartment.

Once he was stirred into wakefulness however, everything seemed to snap into place. He was not so much different than he was before, but at the same time, a strange unsettled feeling, one he had lived with all his life was simply . . . gone. For the first time since he could remember he was wholly at peace with himself, and he knew that it was because of the braided young man beside him.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Quatre, and realized he was speaking, "Excuse me?"

"Wandered off did you? How are you doing?"

"Okay. Duo?"

"I'm all right. For something I was so anxious about, this feels . . ."

"Strangely right. I feel the same way."

Quatre beamed, "Oh, how wonderful. I hate to put this on you so soon, but there is something else we need to discuss."

"Yes," Trowa snarled, "The idiots who tried to kill you."

"Well, yes. Trowa love, stand down nobody here is a danger to me you know that."

"Hn," Heero's face wrinkled in concentration. "Well for one, they need to have a contact in your father's staff. The detour to L2 RC54VH9 was unplanned, and even I didn't know what ship we would be taking till last minute."

Quatre frowned, "I know. I've spoken with him, and we both agree that I'm not to go anywhere alone from now on. I know he was also planning on contacting Ganymede. Trowa of course is already assigned to my personal entourage, but he was hoping to get Wufei assigned as my body guard. When I told him about Heero's bonding he was very excited. I think he is hoping to get the five of us registered as a clan."

Heero straightened, "A clan? I know it is in the books, but usually a Sentinel-Guide pair is assigned to clans of twenty or more. Would they allow it for just the five of us?"

"Ah see, that is where Father's clever plan comes in. Back when new types were first discovered there were sometimes clans of five to six people, usually a sentinel guide pair, one member of each of the three gifts and sometimes a medic. They were called battle clans, or hunting clans, and they served as a sort of peace-keeping force. When the unrest died down most of them were disbanded. But Father has been speaking to some of the instructors here at Ganymede, and he thinks they will allow us to form a battle clan. If they do, he is hoping to get us assigned, at least for the time to being to L4 AK32MN1, where the rest of my family is based he has something in the works there.

* * *

After the discussion and for the next two months the five young men engaged in activities as they always had, shifting now to include Duo. Duo went into intensive training in his telepathic and psychokinetic gifts, with Heero accompanying him to many of his classes. At G and J's recommendation, they engaged in light bonding sessions twice a week, as well as joint meditation every night. The combination seemed to be working, as Heero was feeling better than he had in years. Duo's classes were going quite well also, his instructors were declaring him something of a prodigy, he picked up new techniques with such ease, and his memory was nothing short of phenomenal, he had no problem remembering those techniques when asked.

Quatre and Trowa spent a great deal of time engaged in work relating to WEI, of which Quatre was the heir. Many people assumed this was sexism; that Quatre was the heir because he was male. This was not the case. It was true that Quatre had 29 older sisters, and some people felt that one of them should be the heir. Quatre however had been picked, by his father and the joint chiefs of operations, a council which consisted primarily of his sisters. He had been picked because of his keen tactical mind that had had him successfully advising his father since he was thirteen years old; in addition to his empathic gift, which he had honed to allow him to choose the best approaches to dealing with business rivals. His father and sisters each spent time teaching him about the various assets and subsidiaries of WEI, most of which were controlled by one or more of the sisters. He was their shining hope for the future.

Among the family Trowa was readily accepted as Quatre's consort, when the time came one of his sisters' children or grandchildren would be chosen as his heir. Because he was Quatre's consort, the family had spent a great deal of time determining what his role in the company would be. The deciding blow came when he and Quatre were sent to negotiate with one of WEI's military contacts. Trowa had been raised in a pseudo military operation; he had a deep understanding of how the military mind worked. The contract had been negotiated to everyone's satisfaction thanks entirely to his efforts, and ever since he had been in charge of the branch of operations covering military contacts, replacing Quatre's sister Iria, a military doctor who had only taken the post with great reluctance.

Wufei spent his time working on a series of new techniques with some of Ganymede's psychokinetic instructors and their students. In particular he spent a lot of time working with Lady Long, and her granddaughter Meiran, as well as a woman named Sally Po. Meiran and Lady Long were working with mixed results on a psychokinetic technique that would allow them to create and control flame by exciting and controlling gasses on a molecular level. But it was Sally's work that really excited him. Only four years older than he and already an instructor because of her unique gift. According to the charts Sally was a triple gift, possessing telepathy, empathy and psychokinesis. But somehow this combination had left her with a here to fore unheard of gift . . . healing.

So far Sally had had some success with teaching other triple gifts to emulate her process, but she was growing frustrated. Wufei was working with her in part to learn about her techniques, and in part because Quatre hoped to entice her to join their battle clan. He thought she would be interested, but he was taking it slow.

As the five of them had immersed themselves in the bits and pieces of everyday life however, something had been stirring. It had begun to emerge twenty-four years ago, when the first born child of the king of Sanq was born a Sentinel. It had continued to stir fifteen years ago, when a young, powerful telepath calling himself Trowa Barton was found amongst the remains of a guerilla cell on Earth. Seven years ago it had begun to rear its head as League ships began to gather in space under the command of High Commander Dermail. And two months ago it had made its first major strike, shooting and injuring the heir of WEI, Quatre Winner.


	14. Chapter 13

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 13**

Three months, two weeks and five days after the Heero and Duo's bonding, the day after Duo had graduated with the Ganymede equivalent of a high-school diploma in his gifts, the pair were awakened by a phone call on the secure line Ganymede allowed use of only for emergency contacts. The caller was Zechs.

"Sentinel Heero. Report to the mission center in the administrative building with your Guide as soon as possible; Quatre, Trowa and Wufei will meet you there. There is an emergency."

"Affirmative. May I inquire as to the nature of the emergency?"

"Attacks have been leveled against the Sanq kingdom and the Winner complex. All available clans are being called in to assist. Report to the administrative building."

"Roger that. On our way."

Heero turned to Duo's bed. The pair had taken to sleeping in the same room most nights, though sharing a bed had happened only once or twice in the past several months since their bonding. He saw Duo was already out of bed and digging through the second dresser that contained his clothing.

"You heard?"

"Yes. Quatre must be feeling awful." Duo threw a set of clean clothes on his bed, then turned and began to change.

"I imagine so. I'm sure however that some of our people are already on the scene. Zechs indicated that all available clans were being called in." Following Duo's example, he too pulled together an outfit and dressed. Turning to face Duo once again, he felt a shiver run down his spine. By some accord, without consciously agreeing, both were dressed in what was jokingly called the Ganymede battle uniform: skintight black ship suits; heavy, magnetic soled boots; and black gloves. The black of the uniforms was broken only by purple piping running along the seams, and the emblem of the Ganymede academy and its clans: a stylized colony in purple superimposed over a human head etched in black within a paler purple circle.

A moment, and the feeling passed, reaching out his gloved hand, he brushed it gently over Duo's cheek. Pulling back, he nodded, "Let's go."

The pair raced out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. Full tilt they moved across the open spaces of the colony, around the central hub to the administrative building. Scarcely fifteen minutes after the call had arrived; they practically flew into the so called "Mission Center" where teams met for of colony assignments.

Sliding into seats, they were unsurprised to find Quatre and Trowa already there. They would have been the first to know. Given the fact that Quatre's family was involved, it was likely he knew even before the news became public, powerful Empaths tended to have strong familial bonds on an Empathic level, he would have been aware almost immediately that something was wrong, and was likely the one who alerted the headmistress. Heero had to admit however that he was surprised however to see Wufei already there, along with Meiran Long and Sally Po. Wufei would have been called in at the same time as they were, and so one would expect him to arrive at the same time. But any case that would lead to the headmistress and the five chief instructors calling in the potent gifts of Meiran and Sally was big, maybe even more than just an unprovoked attack on the two towers of the fragile peace between Earth and the Colonies.

Once Heero and Duo were seated, Zechs began to speak. "As you know, we have a serious matter on our hands. Attacks have been launched on the Winner Complex on L4 AK32MN1, as well as on the Sanq kingdom on Earth. Clans have already been dispatched to deal with both matters, accompanied by Earth Preventers. The situation at the Winner Complex is under control, but the situation in Sanq is still precarious. Under normal situations I would not be inclined to send you into such a situation, but you may be our best bet. Here is how things stand."

Noin placed a pad containing a summary of the situation before each person, "The invading troops in Sanq have mostly been forced to withdraw. Unfortunately, a group had managed to barricade itself within the palace, and is holding the royal family hostage. They refuse to release them unless Zechs, who they are calling "The Traitor to Earth," turns himself in. J and G have been in negotiations since the situations began, but the headmistress did not want us to call the seven of you in unless there was no other choice. There is now no other choice. Twenty minutes ago, King Marcus Peacecraft was shot. The wound, according to the Sentinel Guide pair monitoring the palace is severe."

Zechs picked up the thread, "The seven of you are young, but you are some of the most talented Newtypes currently on station. The basics are that Noin and I, accompanied by our "bodyguard" will land in Sanq for the negotiations. Once the forces within the palace are distracted, I need the seven of you to slip in quietly and retrieve the royal family. Wufei, I understand you and Meiran have been having quite a bit of success with the Psychokinetic pseudo Pyrokinesis you have been working on?"

Wufei and Meiran nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good. Once we get down, your job will be to go with Heero, Duo and Sally and protect them, while they attend to the royal family. Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa, I need you in the room with me during the negotiations. Your business meetings have given you a lot of experience with reading the atmosphere in a hostile situation and controlling it. I need that; we can't have anyone in that room panicking. Heero, Duo, your job will be to locate the royal family. Sally, I need your healing gifts to make sure the royal family can all make it out. Do you think this mission is within your capabilities?"

Seven heads nodded, almost as one they spoke "Yes, Sir."

Zechs bowed his head for a moment, white-blond bangs shielding his eyes, "Thank you." Moment passed, he raised his head to look the team in the eyes, "You have thirty minutes to prepare. If you have any qualified and registered weapons, bring them. Mr. Maxwell, you are a qualified pilot. Would you be willing to take us down?"

"No problem. You'll need to provide a ship that is rated for atmospheric entry though."

"Okay. Meet in Hanger 7 in thirty. Battle uniforms and helmets, communications units will be issued once you arrive. All clear?"

"Yes, Sir." The seven young Newtypes filed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. Once they had exited Sally and Meiran split from the others as their rooms were located in a different complex.

The remaining five picked up the pace and hurried back to their building. In the lobby they separated and headed for individual apartments.

In their room, Heero and Duo quickly threw together duffels containing the essentials, just in case. They sealed down the cuffs of their ship suits, and collected the helmets that could combine with the suits to create custom vacuum suits, clipping them from the straps that allowed them to hang from the back of the neck of the suit like a hood. Then, they armed themselves. Part of Heero's and more recently Duo's training, given Ganymede's secondary function as an intercolony police force had included basic martial arts and weapons training. Opening the weapons locker in their closet, they fastened the various armaments in their proper places on their persons.

Suitably armed, bags packed, helmets in place, they headed back to the lobby of their building. Moments later Quatre and Trowa walked in, followed shortly by Wufei. Nodding tersely to each other they headed out. Hanger 7 was on the far side of the ring, so they took the slideways as much as possible to save time and energy.

Exactly thirty minutes after they left the mission center, nine young men and women stood in Hanger 7. Once everyone was gathered, Zechs turned and headed toward the far side of the bay. In moments they stood before a C class atmospheric reentry shuttle. Zechs keyed the locks and gestured them in. Duo headed straight for the cockpit, Heero following in his wake. Zechs, Noin Quatre and Trowa took seats in the back of the craft, while Wufei, Sally and Meiran chose to sit closer to the door.

In the cockpit, Duo looked over the controls, refamiliarizing himself with a class of shuttle he flew rarely, usually only when the time came to renew his certifications. Once he was sure everything was where he expected, he thumbed the cockpit mike. "Everyone, please seat yourself facing forward with your seatbelt fastened and all seat trays in their upright and locked position." It was an anachronistic joke to be sure, but helped cut the tension. That done, he contacted the bay controller, "Shuttle Mercurius, call number M3C5 requesting authorization for take-off," he spoke.

"Mercurius you are cleared for take-off. Please taxi to the bay doors at your convenience."

"Affirmative Control."

Once in front of the doors, he called Control once more, "Shuttle Mercurius in position."

"Standby Mercurius, bay doors opening in 5 4 3 2 1 . . . Bay doors open. God Speed Mercurius."

"Thank you Control, Mercurius out."

Once clear of the station, Duo turned to Heero, "Why don't you go on back and tell the others that we should be entering Earth space in two hours at our current speed. If I need you I will call."

"Agreed, Mine." Reaching out a hand, he once more brushed it across Duo's face. "Be safe. You are everything to me, I don't know where I would be without you, I remember how I was and I don't think I could survive that way again."

"I know. In you I found the home I had long searched for. I will never leave you of my own will, and wherever I go, I swear I will come back to you."

Heero nodded, turned and left.

* * *

Two hours later they touched down at the main Sanq kingdom space port. As they stepped out of the Mercurius they were met by members of the Earth's Preventers forces, as well as Ganymede's Night Cat Clan, who were on permanent retainer with the Preventers. Lady Une, head of Preventers stepped forward.

"Zechs." She nodded firmly and shook his hand. "This is your team?"

"Yes. How are things in the Palace?"

Looking at him, she read between the lines. It was an open secret that Zechs Merquise of Ganymede was also Milliardo Peacecraft of Sanq, child of a colonial mother, inheriting the Newtype genetic structure from her. With that in mind, she said, "The royal family is safe. The king is not doing well, but Night Cat's Sentinel says he is stable. But their abductors grow impatient. Are you ready to present yourself?"

Zechs nodded, "Yes. Noin, Quatre, Trowa and I will come forth to participate in the negotiations. Wufei, your team knows what to do."

Wufei scowled, "Yes, we do."

Lady Une blinked, "Then let us go."

* * *

As the black limo containing Zechs and the negotiation team pulled up to the front of the palace, Wufei, Heero, Duo, Meiran and Sally snuck into the palace itself using a servants passage no longer in use, a remnant of other times. Once inside, Wufei and Meiran took point and tail guard, while Heero and Duo took left and right wings. Sally was in the center, as her healing gifts were vital to the success of the mission and they could not afford for her to be injured.

Carefully, they made their way to an abandoned room in the family wing of the palace. With Duo centering him, Heero reached out with his senses, searching for some clue as to the exact location of the royal family, comparing the input he received to a mental map of the palace. It took several minutes, but finally he was able to pinpoint a more exact location. Nodding, he and Wufei switched positions, so that he led the group and Wufei took left wing.

It seemed to take hours to sneak their way through the castle, when Duo looked back on it; it was hard to believe that they had taken a mere thirty minutes to reach the room where the royal family was being held. Once they arrived, things seemed to go far quicker.

When they arrived at the door Heero indicated, Sally and Duo used their Telepathic gifts to send all within into a deep slumber. Under ordinary circumstances such a use of their gifts would have been considered unethical, but necessity leads to many things that would not be considered under ordinary situations. Wufei and Meiran stood guard over the door, while Heero, Duo and Sally slipped inside. Sally went immediately to King Marcus' side, and began further stabilizing him, working on getting him to a point where he could move under his own power. Duo and Heero collected the Princess, Relena, and the Queen, Adeline, and brought them to lie beside the king.

Carefully, one at a time Duo brought all three of them around, making sure they made no sound to alert possible patrols. Once everyone was awake, Heero spoke, softly pitching his voice so it would be difficult if not impossible to hear outside the room. "We're from Ganymede, at the request of your Zechs. We are to get you out while he stalls for time with the negotiators. The sooner you are out the sooner we can be sure he is safe." Then, turning to Sally, he inquired, "Is it safe for him to move now?"

She nodded, "Yes. But your Majesty, I want you to be careful. If you feel weak at any point please let me know. I can't help you if you don't let me."

Marcus smiled sadly, "Thank you, young lady. I will try my best."

With Sally and the royal family in the middle, the team swept back through the castle. Heero's gifts allowed them to avoid any major trouble, though Wufei and Meiran were forced to melt a few radios and knock out a few guards when they came upon a group unaware. The trip back seemed to take far less time than the trip in, though a glance at their watches showed the time elapsed to be similar. Scarcely an hour after they entered the palace, they lead the newly freed royal family into the arms of the Preventers team waiting behind the palace, and their paramedics.

Once the royal family was freed, Zechs and his team took out the heads of the group occupying the palace from within. All in the entire mission took perhaps two hours, two hours that seemed to be twenty.

Once Zechs' team exited the palace, leaving the occupying force in the hands of the Earth-side agents, the former prince was immediately set upon by his father, sister and stepmother. Because he feared political repercussions for Sanq, the former prince had not been home since he was a teenager, and his family took this time to let it be known that no, the occasional letter was not enough, and he most certainly would be visiting again in the near future.

Meanwhile, Heero, Duo and Wufei accompanied Quatre and Trowa to the Preventers Mobile Command to catch up on the situation at the Winner Complex. They news was good, there had been no fatalities among the family, and only one injury, when Quatre's sister Misha had fallen down the stairs trying to escape a group of soldiers.

An hour later they departed to return to Ganymede. Zechs promised his family a more extended visit in the future, but the situation was too volatile for him to be away for long at that point. Two hours later they arrived at Ganymede Hanger 7, and disembarked.

They were met by the five head instructors, J, G, H, O and S as they were affectionately known. Taking in their state, the five told them to go back to quarters and rest for a time, and report in the morning for a debriefing.

The nine weary young adults nodded, grabbed their duffels from the floor by their feet, and trudged off. Tomorrow would come no matter what they did, but for today, they had some sleep to catch up on.


	15. Chapter 14

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 14**

The day after what they would always remember as their first major mission, five still weary young men met in Quatre and Trowa's shared quarters for breakfast. Though weary, the Empath and Telepath had gone to certain lengths to pull together a decent spread, Trowa going so far as to actually buy and cook real eggs, a rare commodity on a space colony.

Once everyone was seated, with a plate of food in front of them and a cup of coffee near at hand, Quatre took the initiative to start the conversation.

"Well, our first real mission. How does it feel?"

"Strange," came from Duo. "I mean, you know that this is one of the functions of Ganymede, of the clans, but to actually go out there . . ."

"I concur, " Wufei spoke up, "Also, going against normals like that, it was almost . . . dishonorable, how easy it was to fell them. No actual battle, just a brush of our minds and they were out."

"Wufei, you were setting stuff on fire! Of course they weren't eager to face you one on one." Duo snickered, ducking his head slightly.

Heero reached out and gently tugged on Duo's braid, "Enough, mine." Then looking Quatre in the eyes, he added, "Putting my skills to use was satisfying, and yet, it seemed to lack something."

Quatre nodded, "It was disconcerting for me, to have my attention focused on the negotiations and not be able to feel any of you except Trowa. I guess I should be used to it, Trowa and I go into negotiations without the rest of you all the time, but the whole time, part of my mind was screaming that you were in danger and I wasn't there."

Trowa spoke softly, "It was not perhaps as strong for me, but I felt the same."

Heero made a soft sound, "Hn, well we have to be at debriefing in twenty, so lets just enjoy the rest of our meal and head out."

Four other heads nodded in assent.

* * *

10:00 came, and five young men walked into the administrative building.

"Room 420. Well, fourth floor obviously, anything else?"

"Hn, fourth floor is conference rooms, frequently used for debriefings. The mission center is also on that floor, as you may recall, _baka._" Heero's voice was affectionate, almost teasing as he replied to Duo's question.

"Heero," Quatre mock scolded, "That wasn't very nice! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Sorry Duo," Heero grinned than turned to Quatre, "Is that good enough, _Mother?_"

Everyone laughed, as the five of them crowded onto an elevator and Duo pushed the button for the fourth floor.

Reaching the fourth floor they spilled out of the elevator, still snickering slightly, and began following signs toward room 420. When they reached it, Heero pulled open the door and the five of them filed in, still grinning like maniacs.

"Well," a harsh voice crowed, "I see yesterday hasn't ruined you completely. Take a seat boys."

Taking a look at the long table in the center of the room, with Lady Long seated at one end and the five chief instructors along the far side, the young men seated themselves on the near side, growing somber once more.

"Well, boys this is and is not an assessment. You did good, we all agree on that. But we need to know how you feel about it, so we know how to go from here." G was blunt, but not unkind no matter what his pupils may feel at times.

"So boys, speak up. Haven't got all day you know!" J added.

"Oh shut up you old reprobate. Don't pressure them."

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension that had filled the room. Looking around at the others, Quatre spoke.

"Well, obviously Trowa and I didn't go into the palace with the others. I think actually that made it harder, rather than easier. I kept having to refocus my talent on the room I was in, because I kept drifting, trying to feel for Heero, Duo and Wufei. It was hard, having them in danger and not being with them."

Trowa closed his eyes, then nodded, "It was the same for me. I knew they had the skills, knew that they could do this, but normally when we have gone out in the field, for example on the annual tour, Quatre and I keep a constant well, _linkage_, with Wufei and Heero. And Duo might be new, but he is one of us now. Not having that linkage was hard."

"So being separated while on the mission was difficult. Anything else?" H was calm, rational as always.

Duo looked around shyly, "Using my gifts in that way, just barging into peoples minds and knocking them unconscious was . . . unpleasant. I would rather have fought them hand to hand, but orders were clear, quick and clean it said."

"Hmmm," S, the chief telepathy instructor nodded, "Yes, that is not an uncommon feeling. Doing what you did is an invasion. It never feels quite right. That is why using your powers in that way is not something we ask frequently. It won't get easier I am afraid."

Duo nodded, "As long as I don't have to do it ofter, that's good."

"I tend to agree with Duo. Using our powers like that against normals who couldn't defend themselves was dishonorable." Wufei cut in, scowling, "I would rather face them on even grounds where they can defend themselves!"

O smiled at his pupil sadly, "And against rogue newtypes? Where would you stand then?"

"I would face them on their own ground! There is no way some untrained rogue could be a match for me."

"That pride will be your downfall I fear." O shook his head.

The five instructors looked at Heero, the only one of the young men who had yet to speak. J broke the silence, "Well boy, speak up. How did you feel?"

"I, it felt good in a way, to use my gifts as I had been trained to. When we were on the mission everything felt clear cut, I knew exactly what I was doing, and yet" Heero hesitated for a moment, "There was something lacking. I knew Duo was at my back, but I felt like their should be more, like he and I were alone and we shouldn't be, though obviously the others were there. It was . . . quite disturbing really."

J nodded, "Yes it can be. Humans are social creatures, Sentinels more than most. Part of will always long for a clan, particularly when in battle or similar dangerous situations. Well, that is all for now. Lady?"

"Your training is mostly complete. There are a few things we would like to work with you on, but the time has come for you to take up duties. Therefore, we will reconvene in room 470 at 18:00 to discuss your training supervisor and posting. Gentlemen, you are dismissed."

The young men stood and filed back out of the room. Reaching the hall, Quatre jumped excitedly and grabbed everyone to hug them. "Posting! And it sounds like they intend to keep us together! I can't wait."

"Keep it together buddy," Duo could not keep his own smile from his face or his voice, "Now let's get out of here. It's nearly 12:00, lets hit that little Asian place over on the fourth quad. Afterwords, we can hang out at Wufei's, since I heard a rumor his dad just sent him that new gaming system."

"Maxwell! Do not go volunteering my apartment. Although it is true, my parents did just send me a new console. Would the four of you care to join me for a few hours of gaming after lunch?"

"See, now that's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

After an afternoon spent at playing the latest hit RPG, Heero, Duo and the others headed back to the administrative building laughing and joking.

Their high spirits continued as they made their way back to the fourth floor. Arriving at room 470, the five of them wandered inside. Lady Long was there, as were J, G, S, H and O. But also in the room were Sally Po and another gentleman, taller than your average newtype but still slender, with long, vivid red hair flowing from a ponytail at the back of his neck.

Once the young men were seated, Lady Long smiled and began speaking, "Thank you for coming back boys. As I am sure you are aware, based on the attempts on both the Winner Complex and and Sanq Kingdom, as well as the heir to the Winner fortune, your own Quatre, WEI has been seeking to have the five of you clan bound and stationed at the main Complex. We had been hesitant, based on your relative youth and inexperience with clan life. But your performance on the mission yesterday, as well as your reactions to your roles in that mission as given at your debriefing this morning, have led us to conclude that perhaps that hesitation was unwarranted."

"Some of the things you described during your debriefing boys, particularly Quatre, Trowa and Heero, are common reactions described by newtypes who are seeking clan connections." G glared at them, "Most of us have such reactions eventually, particularly when in a dangerous situation. They tend to be more pronounced among groups that work or live close together. As for why they happen, well, you'll learn more about that in my clans and bonds class."

"Your WHAT old man?"

"Which leads to the next part of our discussion," Lady Long picked up without hesitation. "Based on your reactions, we are placing you on probationary status as an affiliated clan. J and G will be conducting a series of classes with you regarding clans, and the bonds associated when a Sentinel-Guide team is part of them. For the next four weeks you will be living barracks style in Heero and Duo's apartment, as it is the largest and you need the proximity. Sally Po will be joining you to see if she is a good fit, I better not hear of any monkey business. Councilor Manisfeld," She gestured to the red-haired man, "Will also be staying with you for the duration to smooth out any personal issues. Any questions, ladies and gentlemen?"

Wufei considered for a moment, then shook his head and looked at Quatre. Quatre smiled softly and looked a Trowa, who immediately turned to glance at Duo. Duo looked at Heero and shook his head. Heero in turn responded to Lady Long, "None here Ma'am."

"Sally?"

"Fine by me, Lady Long."

"Alright then. You better get moving boys and girls. Take as much or as little as you like, but remember you may find yourself moving again in four weeks time. Dismissed."

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei filed out. Once they hit the elevator, the yammering began.

"Sally can take my room, it's got almost nothing in it anyway, and a girl should have her own room. There are two beds in Heero's room, we might be able to fit a third, but no more so some of us will have to bunk together."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem Duo. Trowa and I will take one bed, you and Heero can take another, and Wufei gets one all to his lonesome . . . unless he'd like to share?" Quatre smiled beatifically.

Duo laughed, "Ah, guess it'll work after all. But Quatre, man that face! Lethal weapon."

Everyone burst into stifled snickers.

Reaching their apartment building, they paused, considering the best angle of attack. Quatre, ever the planner was the first to speak up. "We'll all five go to mine and Trowa's room first. Wufei, Heero and Duo, you'll tear apart the bed and move it up to Heero and Duo's room while Trowa and I pack up. I think we'll just go ahead and pack everything, it's not that much. Then . . . Heero Duo, that will give us three beds, but how big are the others . . ."

"A full and a twin. Yours is?"

"Another full. Yes that will work. Once you get the bed up to Heero and Duo's they'll put it together and work on arranging the room so we'll all fit. Meanwhile, Wufei, you can go pack your place."

"I think I too will pack all my personal belongings. There should be enough room."

"Yeah, even for Quatre's whole wardrobe. Closets almost bigger than the room. So, shall we get cracking?"

The next two hours were a flurry of activity, and at the end of it five very tired young men flopped on three beds in a rather crowded bedroom, but it all fit. Just as everyone was beginning to drop towards unconsciousness, there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, Heero dragged himself away from his bed. In the next room, the other young men heard him answer the door.

"Sally, Councilor Manisfeld, welcome." In the bedroom, Quatre cursed softly, "Where's the Councilor going to stay?"

"Good evening Heero," an unknown voice said. "Has everyone else moved in already?"

"Yes. The five of us are in the near bedroom, Sally can have the far one. The bathroom is shared, but she can lock it an we will respect her privacy. I'm sorry Councilor, but we forgot about setting something up for you."

"It's okay, Heero. I have an inflatable bed, if you don't mind me taking up a corner of your common space."

"That is fine. I'm afraid the only bathroom with a shower is only accessible from the bedrooms, but there is a powder room next to the kitchen. Anything else?"

"No, I think this is fine. Sally?"

"I'm fine. You boys sure your okay sharing one room? It can be hard, that many minds in a shielded room."

"We'll be okay. Duo and I are sharing a bed for the duration so he'll stabilize me, and I'll shield him. Quatre and Trowa are sharing too, not that that's anything different, and I expect they'll buddy shield. It'll work out."

"All right, If you're sure." Sally headed along the wall opposite the kitchen, finding the open door to the far bedroom and going in.

The Councilor looked Heero in the eyes, seriously "I've been overseeing nascent Sentinel-Guide based clans for years. You're right, the five of you probably won't have any problems sharing a room. But if you do, let me know, okay? So I can take care of an problems before they become a problem."

"Alright Councilor." Heero said, "I promise we'll let you know."

Turning, he walked back to the near bedroom, the door left open. Walking in, he shut to door behind him then stalked over to his bed, where Duo was currently reclining with an electronic book reader.

Sitting down, he swung his legs up and leaned back against the headboard. One hand reached out and grabbed Duo's free hand. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Welcome back."

Raising his voice so that the other four could hear, Heero spoke again, "So, you all heard?"

"The door was open," Quatre smiled innocently, eyes twinkling.

Trowa nodded, "So having all of us in one room is supposed to be difficult? I think the only difficult part will be some of us keeping our hands to ourselves."

The room snickered, increasing to full out laughter at Quatre's mock hurt look. Then the blond spoke, "I presume you are not talking about _me _are you Trowa?"

Trowa laughed, "Of course not love."

"Alright, close the sap factories, some of us would like to sleep," Wufei grumbled.

Another laugh, "Okay then, goodnight all." Duo's voice was clear.

"Goodnight."

A flick of Wufei's mind turned out the lights, and five young men fell into sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

This is a disclaimer. Please note the _dis_ before claimer. As in, I make no claim. In other words, the characters in this work are not my own. I'd like to think the storyline at least somewhat original, any similarity to other works, fiction or non-fiction is entirely unintentional.

**Eagle in Flight**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning started at 8:00, with Councilor Manisfeld knocking on the door and poking his head in. The Empath smiled as he felt sleepy contentment from five minds. "Good morning boys. It would be best if you got up now, classes with G begin at 10 and there's only one shower as I recall."

Quatre practically flew out of bed . . . until he tripped over the bed next to his where Wufei was sleeping. "That late already? We needed to be up an hour ago! I can't believe I slept in."

Manisfeld laughed, "It is somewhat normal, you felt relaxed and safe all together and so your minds drifted deeper into sleep. So, Sally is already up and has showered, why don't Quatre, Trowa and Wufei fight over first shower while Heero and Duo come with me to find breakfast."

"Hn, that seems reasonable. Come on Duo."

"Coming!"

In the kitchen Manisfeld quickly realized he was in the way. Heero and Duo were displaying that unique quirk of the best Sentinel and Guide pairs by moving in perfect synchrony. No audible words past between them as they prepared an eclectic breakfast spread. Looking at it Manisfeld had no doubts that everyone's favorites had worked their way in. They seemed to having timing down to an art too, just as they began to pile dishes on the table Quatre and Trowa appeared with their hair still wet, and they finished as Wufei followed having taken the quickest shower on record. He looked around. "Is Sally still in her room?"

Heero cocked his head, "Yes she is. Working on her computer it sounds like. Why don't you go get her?"

"Works. Be right back."

Moments later he came back down the apartment's short hallway with Sally in tow. She looked at the breakfast spread, "Oooh, who let on that I love pancakes? Especially with cream cheese and blueberry jam?"

Duo smiled, "A little birdy told me."

"Right, sure. Thanks though, this is wonderful." She sat down, and the rest of the nascent clan followed her example. Soon it was just six friends eating breakfast together, and if sometimes food got passed without a word being said aloud, or dishes hovered the length of the table instead of being passed, no one cared. Except for Manisfeld, who having seen many new clans simply smiled. Even with the addition of a variable in Sally, this clan seemed to be pulling together just fine.

After breakfast there was the expected scramble as people grabbed last minute items and hunted for missing shoes. (No one was quite sure how Quatre's sneaker had wound up on top of the ceiling fan, but general consensus was that Duo or Wufei was to blame.) Once everyone was ready to go, a task which included Heero and Duo beating Wufei's recent record for fastest shower, they hurried their way across the campus to the clan meeting hall, where the classes were being held.

* * *

G met them at the door. "Welcome ladies and . . . well I don't see any _gentlemen_, so perhaps you brats are the others I was expecting. Come on in. This class will be working with you over the next four weeks to give you some idea of clan structure and dynamics. Well then, this way." He led them to a lounge at the far end of the right wing. "Now then, a lot of this you may already recognize in how you relate to each other, particularly you boys, with the possible exception of Duo. Manisfeld says you have a lot of the feel of a clan already, and that Duo seems to be fitting into the dynamics nicely. He also says you are at least receptive to Sally, but only time will tell if she is a good fit. Well then, let's get down to business."

When they finally broke for lunch, Duo felt like his head was going to explode. G had a way of stuffing your head full of exactly as much information as it could retain, and repeating it until the only way you could forget was a lobectomy. G was right, the relationships between Heero and his friends, the way he had just fit in with them, sinking into a predetermined role, they had a lot of clan dynamics working already. This afternoon they were supposed to engage in group activities to get a feel for how well Sally was fitting in. That said, he had no idea what sort of group activities girls engaged in. If it were just the five of them they would have gone to the gym and spotted each other or played some basketball or something. Ah well, they could discuss it over lunch. Speaking of which, "Hey, where are we going for lunch? Back to Heero's and my apartment? Or do you want to hit that neat grill outside the forth quadrant gym?"

"Sakura you mean?" Quatre asked, "That sounds good to me too actually. I really don't want to have to cook right now. My head feels like I've been banging it against a brick wall."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Sally moaned "And if Sakura is the Hibachi place I've heard so much about I'm all for it."

"That's the one." Heero grunted.

Wufei cut in. "Let's just go people. While we're there we can discuss what constitutes a group activity, and woman if you suggest a sleep over heads will roll."

"Hate to break it to you but we're already all 'sleeping over' at Heero's place. Just shut up and move, _man._" At this point Duo contemplated banging his aching head against a wall for real. Maybe if he was unconscious he could get some peace and quiet.

Heero seemed to pick up on his mood, as he sidled up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning his head against Heero's shoulder, Duo moaned, "Just shoot me. I know Sally and Wufei like to bicker. I know it is part of their relationship. But right now, I could strangle them."

"I understand Mine. We all de-stress in our own ways, but I too wish Sally and Wufei's way was quieter. But then, perhaps some of it is that we don't quite have a read on Sally the way we do on Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. It is somewhat disconcerting, like a tooth that is not quite grown in, or a joint that is just slightly out of place."

"Mmm, yes. She feels like she could fit, but doesn't yet. As for the argument," Duo raised his head from Heero's shoulder, "Sally, Fei quit flirting already."

"Maxwell!" two voices cried, as Sally and Wufei blushed madly.

"Ah, see, peace and quiet at last." He was still smirking as they reached the restaurant and were seated. Lunch was fun, as they discussed various "Group activities" they could perform. Finally, for lack of a better option they decided to spend time playing card games, followed by a round of basketball. For future use they made a list of possible activities, which ranged from a day at the shooting range (Heero's choice), to an afternoon music session (Quatre's). They settled the tab and headed off, ignoring the presence of Manisfeld hovering in the background.

Late that evening they stumbled back to Heero and Duo's apartment from the gym, exhausted. They had made use of the gym showers to clean up, so all else was ignored as they tumbled into bed. It seemed their days would be very busy for the near future.

* * *

So it proved, as they were occupied from dawn to dusk in semi-structured activity for the next four weeks. It was interesting to be sure, and they were learning a lot, both in and out of G's class sessions. In truth, four weeks seemed to pass rather quickly, as they began to integrate. Unfortunately Sally, though they all liked her just wasn't integrating fully. So, at the end of the month, when they came before Lady Long and the Professors again they were forced to admit she wasn't working out.

"Sally is a wonderful person. I think if we spent a great deal more time together she could be integrated into our group. But as it stands . . . that isn't going to happen in less than a year. She just, doesn't click the way the others do."

"Yes. Looking at how quickly Duo fit in with us, compared to Sally I have to agree. It could be made to work, but she will never be an ideal fit. I am sorry I know this puts the clan activation date off."

"You should not be sorry it is my fault. I cannot help but feel that it is my own antagonistic relationship with Sally that keeps us from integrating her properly."

"That's not it Wufei, truly. Sally is great, but she isn't one of us. Not the way you are."

Lady Long looked at them as they spilled over each other. "Councilor Manisfeld, your opinion?"

"I agree that Sally Po is perhaps not as good a fit with them as originally hoped. I do not agree that it is because of anything they did or did not do, and I she does show enough compatibility that she might given time learn to mesh with them. The primary problem is that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei seem to be a complete clan in and of themselves. I truly do not feel they will ever have a perfect match with a sixth member. Therefore, my recommendation is that they forgo the traditional sixth member to form a clan of five. With that recommendation I add that I feel they are settled enough to be released into service under the supervision of a senior clan. I think we can expect great things from them."

"Thank you, Councilor Manisfeld. Sally, I am sorry dear. Councilor, will you please escort her out?"

After Sally had left, J looked at the five of them, "Well boys, we've watched you grow in your powers and in your friendship with one another. Now we are pleased to watch you obtain a milestone few are drawn to, but first we have one last thing to teach you."

G spoke, "We call this resonance link. It is a way clans join their minds and gifts for short periods of time to work as a cohesive unit. I will touch your minds now and show you how it is done, and then I want to watch you form the link for yourselves. Then you will truly be a clan, and we will second Councilor Manisfelds recommendation that you are ready to be in the field."

"So then," G looked at them, then spoke into all five of their minds simultaneously, _'It goes like __**this.'**_ G showed them the steps, the subtle twist of will and mental shields, that would allow Quatre, Duo and Trowa to connect their minds into one glorious whole. _'You understand. Good. Now you do it.'_

As G's presence retreated from their minds they looked at each other. Then a nod and they began. There was no hesitation, they shared thoughts so frequently already that it seemed a natural progression. They wove their minds together, carefully weaving each one in. When it was done, and they felt the way they could work through each other if necessary, they smiled. G poked and prodded their defences, then nodded. "Good. Let it go, gently. You don't want anyone to get hurt." Carefully they reversed their steps, stepping one at a time out of the meld, until only Heero and Duo were left. Smiling, Duo turned, and as he slipped from the meld, he kissed Heero gently. His voiced echoed through Heero's mind _'That's a yes. I'm your's. Forever.'_

G smiled at them. "Well then, that's it. You have passed this test. My Lady?"

"Well then, as we are all agreed. Clan Yuy, as of this day you are instated in the roles of Ganymede Academy as a battle clan, under the guardianship of Clan Catalonia, assigned to the ranks of the Winner Corporation. You are acknowledged and licensed. From now on, let you be known as Clan Yuy, or by your codename, Team Gundam.

Owari.

* * *

Yes that is the end. Though I won't swear that I won't play in this universe again, it needed a resolution for this chapter, or it would be the story that never ended and drive me crazy. Hope you had fun!


End file.
